Justice League: FFDCU
by Guardian001
Summary: A reimagining of the League's origins and adventures. Using the characters already established in the FFDCU from Man of Steel, Fastest Man Alive, and Batman Origins. Volume 1: Invasion- Darkseid sets his sights on earth, wanting to make it New Apokalips. A group of heroes must unite to combat him. They will become the Justice League.
1. The Invasion Has Begun

Justice League  
Volume 1: Invasion

**Chapter 1: The Invasion Has Begun**

"It has been two weeks since anyone has seen Metropolis' great hero Superman. It is rare for the Man of Steel to abandon his city like this, especially with crime rates at an all time high." Outside, people ran and screamed as green wave of energy flew past them. "If you can hear this," the broadcaster on the news spoke. "We need Superman."

Just as the reporter finished her sentence, a green ball of energy smashed through the glass and destroyed the group of TV's on display in front of an electronics store. The cause of the destruction stood a few feet from the store. He was no stranger to the people of Metropolis and was forever places on its gallery of infamous villains. He was the Atomic Skull. "Like hell we need a Superman." He said through his flame covered head that gave an uneasy light to the night sky. As the civilians ran away, the Metropolis PD drove up a few feet from the Skull's position and drew their pistols. "Ah, the local police." Skull noted mostly to himself. "Like they'll do anything to me."

"Freeze!" On of the police officers shouted. "Put your hands above your head!"

Skull chuckled for a moment before he put his hands up. "Yeah, right." Two blasts of energy fiired from his palms and hit two police cruisers, causing them to explode! The officers all took cover from the blast. One of the cars launched into the air an impressive fifteen feet before threatening to fall on top of one of the men unfortunate enough to dive underneath it. Just before in dropped, the tail of the car was stopped in mid air. It's catcher was covered by the smoke surrounding the area.

"There we go!" Skull prepared to face his rival Superman who he guessed was concealed in the firey smoke of the car. "Come on out here you bastard." Skull readied to blasts in his hands. "Now."

The smoke began to clear and the person holding the car began to be more and more visible until she was completely revealed. She was beautiful in every way possible and dressed in red, white, and blue. The woman had a tiara crowned on her head and a golden lasso wrapped around her waist. The most noteable was the big 'W' on her chest. She looked down on the villain both threateningly and with superiority.

Atomic Skull's eyes went wide before he began to laugh. "Who are you supposed to be? Super Woman?"

The woman frowned. "Try Wonder Woman." This made Atomic Skull laugh even harder. Wonder Woman scowled and lifted the car above her head and threw it at the Skull, smashing him into the pavement of the street.

Above them, in the rooftops, a handful of soliders ran to the edge of the building with a clear vantage fight of the battle that was sure to happen. The commander of the group retrieved a pair of binoculars and peered down at Wonder Woman and then the Atomic Skull who was making his way out of the car wreckage. He then took cover and looked to the group of soliders.

"Alright guys," Captain Steve Trevor of the Department of Metahuman Affairs started. "Wonder Woman has engaged the enemy. We'll give her back up if or when she needs it." He told them. "Stay frosty until I give the order." He aimed his rifle down and at the Atomic Skull.

"Hey Cap," One of the other DMA soliders next to him nudged his arm. "You think your girlfriend can handle this?" He smiled.

"Shut it, Snapper." Steve responded.

Atomic Skull pushed the cars bumper off of his torso and got up quickly. His containment suit burned with green fire. "You- You think that's funny?" He shouted at the hero.

Wonder Woman slowly glided to the ground and landed gracefully. "Yes, actually." She smiled.

The Skull clenched his fists. "I'll kill you!" He shot a blast of energy from his hands. Wonder Woman dodged it and flew towards Skull. He shot more blasts at her but she simply flew out of the way of them until she collided with his chest, sending him sliding on the ground. As he slid, Wonder Woman followed after him and connected her fist with his jaw. She kept swinging at his face, fist after fist. But as the assault continued, she began to feel dizzy. She stopped hitting him and stumbled to the ground.

The Skull stood up and popped his jaw back into place before kicking Wonder Woman in her own jaw, knocking her back a few feet. "Pretty weird affect, right?" Skull stepped out of the crater they had made. Wonder Woman tried to stand up but fell to her knees. "Don't feel bad. The same thing happenes to Superman all the time." He slapped her cheek as hard as he could, slamming her into a nearby building. "Prepare to get the worse case of radiation poisoning, baby." The Skull cracked his knuckles.

On the rooftop, Steve Trevor watched. "Oh, this is getting hazy." He turned to the others behind him. "Okay men, I'll get Wonder Woman out of there. As soon as I do, open fire on the bastard." He ran to the stairs.

Diana stood up, using one of the roof beams she had broken through for support. Even with her blurred vision she could see the Skull approaching her. She told her body to move, to defend herself, something but could not muster the strength. Whatever the Skull was doing to her was working. The Atomic Skull came a few feet away from her and lifted his arm, about to blast her.

"Shame," The Skull added. "We could've had a little fun." He was seconds from firing.

"Hey!" The Skull turned around to see a blonde haired man in military armor labeled: 'DMA.' He had a gun trained on the villain.

"What the-?" Before he could finish, Captain Trevor shot the flare gun at him.

"Diana!" Steve shouted, covering his eyes. "Cover up!"

Wonder Woman took the advice and moved her arm over her eyes. The Skull had not been so lucky. The flare from the gun flew into his face and exploded, temporarily blinding him!

"Argh!" He yelled. "Son of a bitch!" He started blasting randomly into the sky.

Steve ducked under a wave of energy the Skull had fired at him and rolled behind him, getting to Diana who was laying on the ground weakily.

"Come on Princess." Steve picked up Diana and ran to a safe distance away from the Atomic Skull. "Alright men, that's your window of oppurtunity!" He shouted into his com.

The other soliders still up top began firing on the Skull. The bullets hit him but melted against the radiation! "Sir," Snapper Carr spoke. "We're having little-to-no effect here!"

"I'll say." The Skull blindly swung his arm in the air, sending a wave of energy at the DMA soliders!

The men all ducked for cover as the wave destroyed the ledge of the building. The Skull's vision began to improve. So much so, that he could now see the blurry speck that was Steve Trevor holding Wonder Woman. He ran angrily at them. "First you, then the wonder bitch." Steve grabbed his pistol and began firing, having no effect on his attacker.

As the Skull got closer, he prepared a fist of energy he planned to decapitate Trevor with then punch a whole through Wonder Woman's chest. He smiled at the idea. But he heard a type of whistling noise. He stopped running and turned around. He saw a black object spinning towards him. He caught it but as soon as his hand made contact, the object exploded and encased his arm in a hard foamy substance.

"The hell?" Atomic Skull eyed his arm and tried to break it loose. But he saw something in the corner of his eye. A black shadow speeding towards him and before he could react, it ran into him, causing him to fall back.

The Skull looked up and saw his attacker. A man in a black and grey outfit, sporting a long black cape and mask that showed the majority of his mouth but covered the rest of his face and long pointed ears sat at the top of his head. There was a large symbol of a bat proudly displayed on his chest. He was the Batman.

"Dammit! More heroes?" Skull shouted as he raised his other arm. "At least your just a man."

Before he could fire, Batman threw two more batarangs at the Skull's palm, covering it with the same solid foam he had covered his other arm in. "Aw, hell."

Batman then threw down a smoke pellet, covering the Skull in a shrowd of mist. He then ran to Steve Trevor who starred at him blankly. Batman reached into his utility belt and handed Steve a face mask with a clear glass covering. Steve took it.

"Put this over her mouth." He instructed as he retrieved another for himself. Steve did so. "He's leaking high amounts of radiation. It effects even the most powerful metahumans." Batman explained.

"Good to know." Steve gently slapped Wonder Woman's cheek. "Wake up Princess. We need you."

Batman put a capsule up to Diana's face and squeezed it. A pink gass flowed into her nose and she immediatley woke up. She looked around. "What the hell happened?" She looked at Batman. "Who is this?"

Steve was about to answer when he was the Atomic Skull jump out of the smoke, his arms now free. Steve pointed at him. "Guys-!"

Batman and Wonder Woman spun around. "These masks him surpress the radiation he's emitting long enough for us to take him down." Batman told her.

"Do you have a plan?" She asked him.

"I'm working on it."

"Right." Wonder Woman turned to Steve. "You may want to move back Steve." She advised. "For your safety."

"Yeah, sure." Steve took off towards the building where his men were.

Atomic Skull was about to blast the running Steve but before he could, a wire wrapped around his forearm. Batman pulled it just enough to deter the blast from hitting Steve. The Skull growled at the annoyance. Batman handed his grappling gun to Wonder Woman who took it and pulled it, causing Atomic Skull to fly towards them. Wonder Woman jumped up and punched him in the face.

The Atomic Skull fell back on the street and immediatley burned the wire off of his arm. He looked up to Batman slamming his boots into his face! "Gah! My face!" Batman grabbed his electrical knuckle dusters and punched the villain in the gut then again in the jaw. The Skull countered by punching Batman in the chest but the Dark Knight braced himself and slid a few feet back.

Wonder Woman flew into Atomic Skull and punched his chest repeatidly before kicking off of his chest. Once Wonder Woman was clear, Batman jumped on top of Atomic Skull. He quickly pushed Batman off of him. The Dark Knight slid on the ground.

"What the hell as that supposed to do Batman?" The Skull asked, standing in a very superior position. Wonder Woman was about to start running towards him but Batman held out his hand, stopping her. He rose up his other hand revealing a detonator. The Skull froze with fear. He turned and heard the sudden beeping on his back. Plastique. "Oh, I hate you." The plastique exploded on his back, making him fly past the two heroes and into the back of a cargo truck.

Wonder Woman helped Batman to his feet. "Good thinking."

"Who are you, again?" Batman asked her.

"I'm Wonder Woman." She answered.

"I've heard of you. You and the DMA were involved in the attack on D.C. a few months ago." He noted.

"Yes, that was us." Diana looked at where Atomic Skull crashed through and saw a green light ratiating from the hole in the truck. "Look out!" She pushed Batman out of the way and leaving herself vulnerable to the incoming blast. She made an 'x' formation with her arms. The energy blast deflected off of her enchanted bracelets.

Atomic Skull came barging out of the truck and towards Wonder Woman who braced herself for impact.

The villain rushed to his target. "You stupid! Little! Bit-!" Before The Skull could finish, a small pellet was thrown into his mouth. He swollowed the capsule then burped. He turned to Batman. "Thanks for the snack." He aimed a blast of energy at him. "Now die."

"Wait for it." Batman stood still as the Atomic Skull smiled. Suddenly, he felt a heavy feeling in his stomach. He dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach in pain. He began to cough up fire until it formed into a form of icy mist. The fire around his body began to grow smaller. "What did you do to me?"

Batman stood above him. "You just ate a capsule of liquid nitrogen." He told him.

"I'll kill you!" Atomic Skull tried to blast him but nothing came out. "What happened? What the hell did you do to me?"

"It's liquid nitrogen. You are a fire based energy source. Do the math." Batman said before kicking him in the jaw, knocking him out.

Wonder Woman approached Batman. "Again, good thinking." She commended.

Batman placed a pair of handcuffs on the Skull. "The liquid nitrogen will thaw out of his system in a few hours. Have your DMA friends take him to a secure cell."

Steve Trevor and the group of DMA soliders came out of the building they had took cover in. Steve tapped his com. "Control, the Atomic Skull has been captured. Send in a few transport trucks for our boys and the new inmate."

Batman took off the re-breather off of his face and pulled out his grappling gun and aimed it up. "His radiaion levels are low and they'll remain that wat for a few hours until he is restored to his regular strength. My work here is done." He said.

"Wait." Wonder Woman stopped him and handed him the re-breather he gave her. "Why are you in Metropolis?"

"Good question." Steve joined them. "Considering that Gotham is more your juristiction." He stated, crossing his arms.

"The same reason I presume you are." Batman put his grappling gun back on his belt. He extended his arm and pressed a few panels on his gauntlet. A holographic screen rose from his glove showing a news image. "Superman. Metropolis' crime rate is rising rapidly and with him gone, criminals are moving here looking for... Oppurtunities." He explained. "More noticably from Gotham."

"Do you have a theory of where e could be?" Trevor asked.

"No." Batman put his arms being his cowl. "But I'm working on it."

"Well thanks for your assistance." Wonder Woman said.

"Yeah, much appreciated." Steve extended a hand. Batman starred at him. He retracted his hand nervously. "Okay then."

Three trucks arrived on the scene. The unconscious Atomic Skull was loaded onto one and soliders got into the other two.

"Captain Trevor!" One of the men in the truck called. Steve and Wonder Woman moved to the truck followed hesitantly by Batman. "Sir," Snapper Carr started. "We have just recieved word of a Superman sighting."

"Where?"

"Coast City."

"Coast City?" Steve looked at both Wonder Woman and Batman. "What the hell could he be doing all the way out there?"

"That's not all, sir." Snapper continued. "He's fighting with the Green Lantern."

"What-? Why?"

"We don't know but control says that their battle is about to enter Metropolis airspace." Snapper put down his radio. "And from what I hear, Supes is winning."

Steve, Wonder Woman, and Batman all looked up into the sky. "How far away are they?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Seconds." Snapper responded.

Just as predicted, seconds later, a loud crack was heard in the sky. Then a geen flash brightened the sky. Another crack and a green meteor began to fall from the clouds and towards the streets below.

"Wonder Woman," Batman called. "Grab the Lantern."

Diana leapt into the air and flew towards the green meteor. "What!" Steve called. He turned to Batman. "Who is supposed to be giving the orders here?" Batman glared at Steve with a coldness in his eyes that sent chills down its targets spine. Trevor backed away. "Okay, then, you do... What you do. Sorry to interrupt." He rubbed the back of his head.

Wonder Woman approached the green man falling from the sky and caught his wrist. He was indeed the Green Lantern, as shown by the green symbol on his chest and the ring on his finger. His uniform was ripped and bloodied along with his face. He was mumbling something that was too quiet for her to hear. She looked up to see two red dots in the distance. She narrowed her eyes and could see the silhouette of a man. Of Superman. Her eyes went wide as he flew towards her at super speed, hurdling her to the ground. As she fell, she let go of the still unconscious Lantern. She recovered herself and tried to grab him again but she felt someone fall on top of her and fly her down and into the streets!

Diana opened her eyes to see Superman standing over her in the crater they had made. His cape was ripped and his eyes were strangely yellow. He lifted his fist above her, ready to strike her down but as he did, Diana felt something wrap around her ankle and pull her out of the way of the punch. She slid underneath Superman and flipped to Batman's side who held the grappling hook that just saved her.

"Wonder Woman!" Batman shouted. "Lantern, now!"

Diana flew back into the air and immediately noticed the falling Lantern who was flickering with green energy pulses. "Come on, come on." He said to himself.

Superman turned around to Batman and let out a primal roar so intense that in made the Dark Knight's cape flutter. In a flash, Superman rammed into Batman who had little time to brace himself before hitting a street light. He fell to the ground and checked his ribs. None broken. Good. But as soon as before, Superman had his hand around Batman's neck and lifted him into the air. Batman took the oppurtunity to quickly scan the Man of Steel with his cowl.

Just as the scan finished, Superman threw him into a brick wall, causing most of it to crumble on top of him.

Wonder Woman flew in close to Green Lantern. She grabbed him and carried him down to the ground. "Thanks... Lady. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm itching for a little payback." Green Lantern turned away from Wonder Woman for a moment and held his ring out as a bright green lantern appeared in front of him, floating in the air.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Just charging up." He said, smiling.** "In Brightest Day, in Blackes Night, No evil shall escape my sight, Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power... Green Lantern's Light." **His costume became a brighter green and his ring began to pulse with recharging energy.

"That is an honorable oath." Wonder Woman commented.

"Thanks. Now where is that big, blue freight train?" He asked.

Batman crawled out of the piles of bricks only to have Superman kick him halfway across the street. Batman threw a handful of smoke pellets at Superman. They quickly shrowded his vision. But not his x-ray vision. Batman grabbed his electrical knuckle guards and slid them on his hands. As he prepared to fight again, two beams of laser vision singed off the knuckle guards and Superman quickly appeared in front of him.

"Didn't think that'd hold you long." Batman said aloud. The group of DMA solider charged to the area, lead by Captain Trevor. They all aimed at Superman.

"Superman!" Steve called. "Power down or we will use lethal force." He warned.

Superman clenched his fist and prepared to obliterate the men with a single wave of heat vision. But just as he was getting ready to, a giant green hammer fell on top of him, creating a deep crater! Batman looked up to see Green Lantern and Wonder Woman floating above them.

"Sorry we're late." Lantern said as the hammer disappeared. "Took a wrong turn at-." Superman flew up and landed a punch on the Lantern's jaw, knocking him back. Wonder Woman advanced towards him but as she did he sent beams on laser vision at her. She deflected both of them with her bracelets and continued her assault. She punched him in the face then spun around and kneed his gut. Superman recoiled and swatted at her, back handing her across the face. There was a moment of silence as Diana rubbed her cheek.

"Uh-oh." Steve said. "Shouldn't have done that."

Wonder Woman looked up at Superman and quickly punched him in the throat before kneeing him in the jaw and round house kicking him. He flew through the air and stopped himself before going off to far. Wonder Woman flew close to him, punching him in the face constantly until kicking him away. Lightining crackled behind him. It began to rain. Superman wiped a small amount of blood from his bottom lip. A green light flashed above him. He looked up.

Above him. Green Lantern held a giant bucket over his head. "Don't mind me." On his command, the bucket tipped over and covered Superman in gallons upon gallons of green water, causing him to splash down to the ground. Superman tried to get up but both Green Lantern and Wonder Woman flew into him and drove him through the ground and into the subway system!

The three fell down into a tunnel and onto the train tracks where rain began to fall, electrifying them. Superman punched Green Lantern in the face and crashing into the wall. Wonder Woman lashed out her lasso and covered Superman with it. He tried to break free but found breaking it a lot harder than he thought.

"Don't bother trying to break the Lasso of Truth. It's impossible." Wonder Woman told him. She tightned her grip on it. "Now tell me Superman, what are you doing? Why are you attacking us?" She questioned. Green Lantern floated up next to her.

"I... I..." Superman clenched his teeth. "I don't know." He said.

Wonder Woman and Green Lantern exchanged glances. Diana turned back to Superman. "The lasso compels you to tell the truth." She tightened her grip again. "Why are you attacking us?" She asked more forcibly this time.

"I... Don't know." Superman still struggled.

"You sure that thing works?" Green Lantern asked her.

"He's being mind controlled." The two turned around to see Batman approaching them.

"How can you be so sure?" Green Lantern asked him.

"I scanned him. His entire body is covered in some strange energy signature unknown to any on earth. You can see it in his eyes."

The three looked into Superman's peircing yellow eyes. Wonder Woman looked to Lantern. "Why did he start fighting you?"

Green Lantern rubbed his temple. "Just thinking about it hurts. I found him on top of the Coast City radio tower setting up this.. weird orange cube." He explained. "When I tried to talk to him about it, he went psycho on me."

"Orange cube?" Batman reached for Superman's utility belt and grabbed an odd looking circle on the belt. He examined it then pressed down on it. It expanded and folded out into an orange cube. "You mean this?" Batman extended it to Green Lantern. "It seems to have the same properties as whatever's controlling Superman." He concluded.

"That's one of them."

"One of them?"

"Yeah. He left the one I found him with in Coast City on the radio tower." Lantern folded his arms and shrugged. "We have to assume that he may have more tham just two."

Superman noticed the cube and began to groan.

The three looked at him. "Not good."

Superman stood on his feet, quckly sped over to Batman, took the cube, and flew down the subway tunnel, still bounded by the lasso. Wonder Woman tried to pull him back but found herself pulled along with him. Superman turned his head to see Wonder Woman holding on to the lasso.

"Superman!" She called. "If you're in there, listen to me! You're not in control of your actions! If you have any control, you have to fight it!" That's when she noticed light coming on the other side of the tunnel. A train. "Great Hera." Wonder Woman flew herself to the ground and wrapped the lasso around her forearm and pulled. Superman was stopped just as the subway train passed by and was thrown into a wall.

Wonder Woman, still holding onto the lasso, approached the smokey crater Superman made in the wall. "Superman, listen to me. I can help you if you just give yourself up quietly."

All she saw was the other part of her lasso thrown on the ground. Superman was loose. He punched Wonder Woman in the gut and twisted his fist to make sure she felt it. The woman fell to the ground, clutching her stomach, barely able to breath.

Superman's eyes burned red. But a green football slammed itself into his side. Green Lantern and Batman ran to Wonder Woman's aid. Batman helped her up.

"We have to give him cognitive recalibration." The other two heroes eyed him strangely. Batman sighed. "Hit him really hard in the head." He dumbed it down.

"Oh," Lantern made a giant fist with his ring. "Why didn't you just say that? Shouldn't be a problem."

Superman flew towards the three, roaring. Batman lead the charge by running at him as well but threw a batarang in his face, encasing his eyes in the same solid foam he had used on the Atomic Skull. He then flipped over the now blinded Superman. Green Lantern created a bat along with a matching baseball cap and got ready to strike the Man of Steel. Once he had a clearing, he swung, smacking the bat against Superman's face and shooting him a few feet in the air. Wonder Woman tossed her lasso around Superman's neck and yanked him back down to the ground before connecting her fist with his nose.

Superman fell on the train tracks and lied there for a few seconds before the other three cautiously got closer to his position. "Superman?" Wonder Woman quietly called.

The Man of Steel lifted himself from the ground before falling back down again. He took a breather for few moments before slowly looking up. He opened his eyes. Still yellow. He smiled sinisterly and grabbed Green Lantern's arm and pushed it upwards before punching him through a pillar and throwing Wonder Woman into a wall. The only one left was Batman who heard the sound of an incoming train. He began running in that direction. He had to time this just right. He will time it just right.

Superman chased after him and quickly caught up, tackling him over the tracks. Batman retrieved his taser and stuck it to Superman's neck. It had no effect as Superman kept strangling and choking the Dark Knight. Up ahead, the train sped their way. Batman rose the voltage on the taser until it busted in his hands!

"Now!" Batman lifted his steel toed boot and kicked Superman in the crotch! The brief oppurtunity of pain was all Batman needed. He pushed Superman off of him and onto the tracks as he himself rolled out of the way of the incoming train. Superman was about to stand when the train rolled over his head, hitting him with every passing subway car until they all passed over him. Batman stood and walked over to Superman. He spread his eye lids open to see no more yellow but now light blue.

"Is he... You know... Normal, now?" Green Lantern asked caressing his right arm. Batman nodded. "Great. That's good." He leaned across one of the pillars. "I need a vacation."

"Are you okay?" Wonder Woman ran through, asking the two other men.

"We're fine." Batman stated, still observing Superman.

"Speak for yourself!" Green Lantern shouted holding him his arm. "I'm going to be out of commssion for a few weeks, letting this heal. I can't really focus on making constructs with a broken arm. The arm that I have my ring on!" He continued.

Batman looked at him then activated his detective vision. It's not broken. It's dislocated. You're lucky he didn't rip it out of you. He could have." Batman told him.

"Yeah, that makes me feel so much better."

Wonder Woman approached him. "Do you mind?" She asked pointing at the arm. Before Lantern could say anything, he gently punched his shoulder and sent the arm back into place.

Lantern squirmed uneasily. "Argh!" He shouted. "What the hell, lady?"

"It feels better, doesn't it?"

He rubbed his shoulder then began moving his arm. "Yeah actually. Thanks."

Batman grabbed the cube off of the ground where Superman dropped it and began examining it again. "What is this?" He whispered. The cube began to beep and an image of some form of man became visible as a holographic projector. The man had grey, almost rock-like skin and red eyes. He wore a large blue, black, and grey outfit with the universal sign for 'Omega' spread across the torso in one large symbol. His eyes were blood red and compared to a normal man, he was huge; at least seven feet tall.

"I am Darkseid, ruler of Apokalips. I have set my sight on earth to destroy it and make it hell on earth-."

**Paris**

"- Any resistance will be met with extreme force. You will all die anyways.-"

**Hong Kong**

"- You will only be prolonging the inevitable. Earth will be destroyed and every single human being will as well-."

**London**

"- Your planets heroes will not save you. Superman will not save you. From now on, it is every man for themself-,"

**Central City**

Wally West slept comfortably in his bed while his TV was left on, broadcasting the current statement by Darkseid.

"- that is, until you are all destroyed by the flames of New Apokalips." As he said this, a smile curled onto Darkseid's lips.

**Gotham**

Alfred Pennyworth sat in the chair in front of the Bat Computer as it displayed the worldwide warning.

"- This is earth's destiny. Be proud that you even lived this long-."

**Coast City**

Carol Ferris watched her TV as she held a picture of her boyfriend Hal Jordan in her hands, frozen in fear at the words she was hearing.

"- Enjoy your final moments." With that, the transmission shut off.

**Metropolis**

"Does anyone know what the hell that was?" Green Lantern asked Wonder Woman and Batman.

"A warning." Batman said.

"No, I mean the alien. Darkseid. I know about every single alien race exsisting and I've never heard of that one. Especially one that rules an entire planet that I've never heard of."

"No." The three heroes turned to see Superman slowly standing up.

"Superman?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It's too late." Superman responded.

Batman lifted the cube. "What do you know about this?"

"That..." He pointed at the cube. "It's dangerous. It's a Boomtube! It'll bring them here!" Superman told them.

"Who is 'them?'" Green Lantern asked.

"Darkseid's forces. That's what he had me doing. He brain washed me and made me come here and plant those portals everywhere on earth." He explained. Superman took the cube from Batman and threw it at the ceiling of the subway tunnel as hard as he could.

Instead of it bouncing off, the cube plowed through the cement and through to the other side of the streets and into the air. As it flew, it lit up... Along with every other Boomtube across the globe. Superman starred into the sky as the Boomtub began to open.

"It's already too late." He said to the other three heroes. The Boomtubes were open.

The Invasion had begun.


	2. Rush

Justice League  
Volume 1: Invasion

**Chapter 2: Rush**

"Okay Superman," Green Lantern started. "Be honest, what are we up against?"

"Picture an alien army whose main purpose in their short lives is to cause misery and suffering to everything around them, including each other. Parademons." He told him. "They can regrow their limbs, fly, and spit fire."

"That's... great."

Wonder Woman's com link beeped. She tapped it. "Go."

Above the subway system, Captain Steve Trevor and his men in the DMA set up a temporary camp around the hole the heroes had just made in the ground. "Diana, are you alright?" He asked concerningly.

"I'm fine Steve."

"Good. Alright, well what's going on down there? A giant hole just opened up in the sky."

"I'll tell you when we get back up."

A few moments later, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern had made their way back up to the surface where they explained everything that had happened. Including Superman's mind controlling, the boomtubes, and Superman's information on Apokolips.

Steve groaned. "Do they have any weaknesses?"

"None that I know of." Superman responded.

"You have to order a city-wide evacuation." Batman told him.

"Where?" Green Lantern asked him. "Just here? You heard Darkseid. This is happening everywhere. And I doubt we can evacuate everywhere, Batman."

"After the warning, the government will start evacuating people where the boomtubes have opened." Steve said.

"We won't have that kind of time." Superman said. "We have a few minutes tops before parademons start pouring through those boomtubes."

"We can't just go in there and hit them hard?" Lantern asked.

"The portals are a one way. You can't go into a portal opened from the other side. It'll kill you." Superman told him.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Batman turned to Steve. "Start getting people out of here. Soon this will become a metahumans only zone."

"Then why are you here?" Trevor asked. Batman responded with another glare. Steve turned away quickly. "Fine, fine." He tapped his com and walked towards the rest of the men.

Wonder Woman looked at Superman who was starring intensely at the boomtube in the sky. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Watching the Boomtube with my x-ray vision." He told her.

She was silent for a while before putting an uneasy hand on his shoulder. "Look, Superman, you don't to blame yourself for this. You were being controlled by Darkseid. This isn't your fault." Her words were sincere and touching.

Superman chuckled. "Yeah, right."

"But you-."

"I'm not sad." He stopped her. "I'm angry. I was used to start this. Darkseid controlled me." He smiled. "Trust me, I learned a long time ago to use my anger to help me. In a way, it's a good thing. I can finally let loose."

Wonder Wonder smiled with him. "We'll need your power to end this."

"Guys!" Snapper Carr pointed upwards at the boomtube. "Something's happening up there."

Everyone looked up into the sky to see the portal opening up wider. Superman narrowed his eyes and spotted a large group of parademons coming through. There were hundreds of them at the least. He turned to Green Lantern.

"They're coming!" He shouted.

Steve grabbed his gun. "Alright men," He shouted to the other DMA soliders. "We gotta get as many people out of here as possible. Snapper, I want the U.S. Army on our coms yesterday." He looked at Wonder Woman. "Be safe." He told her.

"You too, Steve." She responded.

Steve Trevor and his handful of soliders turned to the streets. "Tansell," He turned to one of the men. "Take group two to the east and south. I'll take group one to the west and north. Our destinations are the safe zones." He slapped another on the back. "Snapper, you're with me."

"Yes sir."

The two groups began to seperate. "Remember, stay in link with coms and try not to die."

With that, the men had ran off. Superman clenched his fist. His eyes burned red. "We need a plan." Batman said. But as soon as he finished, Superman thrusted himself into the air, towards the fast approaching parademons.

Green Lantern and Wonder Woman followed close behind. "I guess he has a plan."

Batman sighed before preparing himself for an incoming horde of parademons.

**Central City**

Wally West rose from his bed and yawned heavily before standing up and stretching. He was barely awake and needed to eat. The previous day, he had ran around the world seven times without stopping, a new record for him. His body had burned off so much, he fell asleep almost as soon as he hit the bed.

"- is advised to stay calm and do not panic. Repeat, stay calm and head to the nearest safe zone designated in your city." A news reporter spoke on Wally's television. "It has been confirmed that Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and apparently the Batman have been in Metropolis fighting the invading forces. The DMA and U.S. government has begun spreading across the country and maybe even the globe to help as well." Wally ignored the report with only the thought of food on his mind. He made his way to his apartments kitchen and looked into the cabinets. "Nothing." He said to himself. The red head then made his way to the fridge and opened that. "Nothing." He closed it and spotted a bag of chips on the counter. He sped over to it and in less than three seconds had completely eaten every crumb in the bag.

"Better." He grabbed a can of soda and made his way back to his bedroom with the idea of taking a day off. A gleam of red shinned through the window, catching his attention. "What the hell?" He moved his curtains from the window and starred out at Central City. "My God." He dropped the can of soda at the sight of his city being destroyed by giant warships and flying alien creatures. Tanks and soliders shot at the aliens as civilians ran through the streets. He stood in awe for a while until one of the flying aliens spotted him. "Oh crap." The alien dived through Wally's window, roaring towards him.

Wally reacted fast and quickly moved to the side at superspeed. The alien slammed into the TV. It turned its head back to Wally as fire lit in its mouth. "That's not good." Fire spread from the creatures mouth towards the speedster but before it could reach him, Wally sped around his apartment in a circle and tackled into the aliens back, knocking him down. He tried to punch the creature but the alien grabbed his fist and squeezed. "Argh!" Wally shouted in pain before it bit into his shoulder! The scarlet speedster tightened is other fist and punched the alien in the chest as many times as he could before it let go of him.

Both Wally and the creature got to their feet but the speedster was the first to move. He headbutted the alien, causing it to slam into the wall behind it, stepping on Wally's PS3.

"Oh come on!" The demon spit another ball of fire at Wally He ran towards the alien, vibrating his fist at super speed before vibrating his fist through the creatures chest until it lost consciousness. Wally pulled back and sat on the arm of his now burned couch. He felt his heart beating almost as fast as he could move and took a few seconds to breath before doing anything else. "What the hell is going on here?" Wally sped into his bedroom and outfited himself in his red and yellow Flash suit. He pulled the mask over his face. "That's better." He told himself before speeding out of his destroyed apartment.

**Metropolis**

Superman swung a truck into the air, swatting away a large group of parademons. A fireball slammed into Superman's back. He turned and inhaled deeply before unleashed a huge gust of wind on the few aliens behind him. A building exploded behind him. He looked up to see a warship shooting fireballs at the ground and several other buildings. He rocketed towards it and placed his fists in front of him. The Man of Steel flew into the ship and out the other end, extremely damaging it. In moments, the ship was crashing to the ground. Superman pushed it into the nearby river.

He saw a bright green flash of light and spun around to see the Green Lantern creating a large rope that tied up a group of the creatures to a large green rocketship. The Lantrn snapped his fingers, sending the rocket into the air until it exploded! The rockets remains spelled out the words: 'You Suck!' He looked to Superman. "Sweet, huh?"

Wonder Woman kicked one parademon in the throat before splitting the skull of another. "Steve," She turned to him. "Get these people to safety."

Steve Trevor, Snapper Carr, and a small group of DMA soliders guided a small group of civilians through the streets of Metropolis towards a safe-zone. "Come on people, move it!" He called. The safe-zone was a fallen heli-pad near the ocean. There were not a lot of parademons or warships in this area. They mostly swarmed towards the center of the city. Steve tapped his com-link. "Control, we have another group. Send the helicopter around." He looked to Diana. "You get back out there." He told her. "Word is the airforce is on their way, we won't be alone for long."

The amazon nodded before flying into the air. "I'll be back."

Batman hit a brick wall and fell through and into a convinient store. He landed on his back and flipped to his feet. The parademon who tossed him through the wall roared and jumped after him. Batman threw a pellet into its mouth and dodged its large claws. Instead of slicing him, they cut through his cape, leaving four long claw marks on them. The smoke exploded in its mouth and soon shrowded the abandoned store. Batman moved to the exit. "Come on." He said to the monster. It roared again and its mouth began to create fire. That was all Batman needed. He jumped through the hole he created when he smashed through just as the gas from the pellet ignited the fire! Soon, the store exploded behind Batman.

Superman landed next to The Dark Knight. "This isn't working." Batman told him. "No matter how many we take down more come through the portal." He said, motioning to the open Boomtube in the sky. "We need to take this thing out from the source."

Green Lantern levitated down close to the two. "And how do you suppose we do that?" He asked. "Superman says those things won't let us in from this side."

"But I assume if we open a portal from here, we can go in." Batman said.

"Yeah, but the only problem here is finding a boomtube generator. A motherbox." Superman said.

"Who would have one?"

"I'm not sure."

"Gentlemen!" The three looked up to see Wonder Woman wrestling back three parademons. She had two of them by the throat and her heel on anothers throat. "If you're done conversing, I could really use some-."

Just as she was finishing, a loud 'boom' rang through their ears and a portal opened in front of them. Wonder Woman threw the two parademons in her hands to the side and knocked the one beneath her out. "A boomtube?"

"Get ready for what comes out." Batman said, preparing a few choice batarangs. Superman clenched his fist. He was secretly hoping the person coming out was Darkseid. Green Lantern created a SWAT team behind him, guns at the ready.

A man flew through the portal. He hit the ground and slid for a few feet. "Never. Doing that again." He looked up to see the four heroes starring down at him in confusion. The Flash looked around him. "That actually worked?"

**-Central City - Six Minutes and Twenty Three Seconds Before-**

Wally West ran down the mostly destroyed streets of his city. Parademons flew around, grabbing people and destroying buildings. One of the creatures chased after a little girl holding a teddy bear.

"Mommy!" The girl shouted. Wally picked up his speed and punched the parademon chasing her in the jaw, and the speed he was running he must have shattered a majority of its skull. Without stopping, the Flash carefully picked up the girl and made sure not to run so fast. He really didn't want her throwing up on his suit right now. He found a safe-zone on the edge of the city, a helicopter was already landing and soliders guarded the area. The hero placed the girl inside and ran off without her knowing he had ever grabbed her. She smiled as she watched the red blur speed off. "Thank you Flash!" She waved him off.

A small group of parademons were heading for a group of running civilians but the Flash sped in front of them and ran his fist into their faces. He turned around to the people. "You're going the wrong way." He pointed in the opposite direction. "The safe-zone is that way. Get there ASAP." He told them before zooming off again. He spotted a parademon standing in the middle of the street, holding something. Wally sped up his pace and was prepared to punch the parademon but it turned around just as Wally delivered the fateful punch. Instead of hitting the alien, he hit what looked like a small square remote.

The device seemed to have activated and opened a portal behind the Flash and the parademon. Unable to stop at the speed he was running, both the Flash and the creature fell through!

The first thing he felt was sharp and imense heat over his body. The second was the dizziness he felt coming through the portal and the third was him, hitting the floor. As soon as he fell, the Flash popped to his feet. He looked around and almost dropped to his knees at what he saw. It was like a palace. A twisted, all black, and set on fire type of palace. Around it were smaller more alien-like buildings. And there were fire pits everywhere. Giant two headed dogs walked around the palace, guarding it.

"Oh my God." He said. An anamilistic shriek sounded off behind him. He spun around to see an entire army of parademons! Way too man for him to take on alone. They were stanfing in front of some sort of arc. He did the only thing he could think of doing: Run.

Before he could be swarmed, Wally ran towards the palace, away from the creatures. He didn't know what he was going to find at the palace but it'd be better than staying out in the open. Probably. There were multiple pillars in front of the palace, all lined with skeletons and fire. The Flash did his best to ignore it. Upon arriving in front of the giant black doors, one of the huge two-headed dogs jumped in front of him, a parademon on top of it with a whip. He didn't slow down. Instead he vibrated his molecules to the right speed where he became intangible! He zoomed right past the guard and through the doors. Flash stopped vibrating and ran up a set of winding stairs. He wasn't sure what he was looking for or running towards but chances are, the ring leader behind the invasion was here.

In a few seconds, Wally had sped throughout a majority of the huge palace, finding nothing but a few trophy rooms and balconies. He stopped running for a while before seeing a large door with an inscription ion the front. It was in some strange alien language. "Well, if it has this on it, it has to be important." The Flash thought to himself before opening the door and running through. There was a light flashing in the hallway leading into another room. Wally slowly stepped inside to see the room was big and circular. At the center of it was a bright, glowing sphere. "Woah." He shaded his eyes. "That's bright."

He approached what looked like a computer panel in front of the sphere. The keys on the keyboard were oviously in some alien language. "Great." He inhaled and pressed a red button on the panel.

A voice echoed through the room. Whoever it was spoke an alien language. Wally guessed it was the same language as the one on the door and keys.

"Ugh. Don't they have this in english?" Wally asked aloud.

"English language accepted. Welcome Lord Darkseid." A feminine voice greeted.

"Darkseid?" He thought for a moment before his brain flash backed to the news he had heard. Something about an alien warlord -Darkseid- announcing he'd destroy the world. "Holy crap." Wally said.

"Phrase unrecognized." The computer said.

"Um... Okay. Computer, what is this thing?"

"The Hellspore is a device of nearly unlimited destruction." The voice continued. "While it was created almost a century ago, the limitations of the Spore is unknown."

"It's a bomb?" Wally asked as a holographic visual appeared.

"In some words, yes." The holograph expanded into a planet, none specific but it was surrounded by three other planets. "Although this version has never been tested, the estimated destruction the Spore could cause would expand to surrounding planets, theoretically destroying an entire galaxy." The visual showed the glowing ball or "Hellspore" being placed on the planet and detonating. "First, the Spore will connect with the earth's core and ignite it using the Apokaliptian substance from the Fire Pits of-."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, skip to phase two." Wally demanded, studying the holographic image.

"After it is connected, the core will overload until it explodes, killing every life form on the planet and, if powerful enough, the entire galaxy the universe resides in."

The Flash watched in horror as the holographic planet exploded, taking others with it. "Oh my God... Is Darksei-." He stopped himself. "Am I going to use this weapon on earth?"

"Earth is the subject planet you have chosen to rule over before destroying it, using the expiremental Hellspore." The computer said.

The hero clenched his fists. "Can the Hellspore be... Destroyed in any way?"

"Destruction of the Spore will cause an immediate explosion. While it may not be as strong, it will nevertheless destroy anything in a twenty mile radius."

"Dammit." The Flash walked around the panel and to the Hellspore. He reached out, ready to touch it until he heard the computer speak again.

"Welcome Lord Darkseid." It said. Wally spun his head around only to be greeted by a fist impacting his face! He hit a wall before sliding down to the ground.

"A human. On Apokalips." A deep voice said behind shadows. "Impressive you've lived this long." The Flash looked up to finally see the man known as Darkseid standing over him, his hands behind his back. "But sadly, this is as far as you go."

"Like hell." The Flash sped from under the dark go before lunging back, a punching him in the jaw. Pain sky rocketed through Wally's hand.

Darkseid looked back to the man in red. "That almost hurt." He told him. "You are one of the earth's few super humans." His eyes began to glow red. "Pity there won't be anymore left when I'm finished with your planet." The Flash sped away again and through the door he had come through. "Run." Darkseid shouted. "You and your species will soon be dead."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Wally said to himself. "Running. Is that all I'm good for now? I mean he's an alien. And if there's one thing I've-."

_'Hello Wallace Rudolph West.' _A voice said in his head.

"Wally stopped running through the endless halls of Darkseid's palace and looked around. "What the hell is-."

_'Don't be alarmed. I am here to help you get back to your home planet.'_

"Right..." Wally said in uncertainty.

_'I sense you believe this is a hoax.'_

"You sense correctly."

_'Very well. If you need proof I will give it to you. Follow these directions. I must share valuable knowledge with you that might save your world, Wallace.'_

The Flash smirked. "What direct-." He stopped and knew exactly which way to go. He zoomed off.

After a minute of running through the corridors of the palace and dodging between security, the Flash had finally reached his destination. But he didn't even know where he was. He had run down a few flights of long stairs so he guessed he was in some sort of dungeon. Certainly smelled that way.

Wally waited for the alien guard to turn the corner of another hallway before approaching a large metal door with some sort of combination lock. There were four knobs resting on the door. "Alright." Wally cracked his knuckles and spun all four of the knobs at blinding speeds. In the first five seconds, he had already been through at least a thousand combinations. Then he heard the clicks of the door as it slid open. Inside was a smaller room and what appeared to be some sort of prison. There were small cells that lined on the walls. As he walked pass them, he saw the skeletons of the people who had once occupied the cells. But the skeletons looked different. Some had fanged teeth, others had four fingers, and other seemed to have... wings. Alien corpses. Everything in this room was dead. Nearly.

"Hello Wallace." The Flash turned to see a man in a cell behind him. No, not a man. He was green with very red eyes. His skin was kinda wrinkley and his arms went further down than humans. "My name is J'onn J'onzz." He smiled.

Wally's first instinct was to take off running and never turn back but instead slowly approached the odd creature speaking to him. "You... You were the guy talking in my head?"

"Yes." J'onn responded. "Telepathy."

"Telepathy? What kind of aliens have telepathy?"

"Martians."

"Oh." Wally thought for a moment. "Oh! You're from Mars!"

"I am from Mars, the same solar system as your planet earth."

"Wait..." Wally looked at the cell. "Why are you a prisoner here? I'd think that if Darkseid's been to our solar system before the government would have detected it. Unless the government didn't want us to know the truth. Maybethishappenedthousandsof yearsago-." His words all ran together. He stopped when he saw the martian looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Are you finished?" J'onn asked.

"Yeah, sorry. It happens."

"Now, as I said before I am here to help you off of Apokalips and save your world. But you must focus on what I'm about to show you."

"Show me?" J'onn extended his fingers past the bars and touched Wally's forehead. Their minds synced together. Information flowed through J'onn and into Wally, granating him with all of his knowlede of Apokolips. J'onn removed his finger. The Flash stood silent for a moment and dropped to his knees. Tears became to form in his eyes.

"I am sorry." J'onn appologized. "I couldn't let you know what I know without transfering my memories as well."

"Your wife... You're daughter," Wally wipped away his tears. "I'm so sorry about them. Darkseid is evil. To do that to your home."

"Darkseid will not stop unless you stop him on earth. What he dropped on my planet only killed half of us. That was the true trial run of his Hellspore. If this one works... I fear there will be no hope left."

"Why?" Wally asked. "Why does he do this?"

"Darkseid destroys planets for mere game. He sees it as good sport." J'onn explained. "He will not be satisfied until he reigns supreme."

"How do I stop him?"

"There is no simple way to defeat Darkseid himself but you can go after the Mother Boxes."

Flash thought for a second. "What they're using to teleport to earth, right?"

"Yes. Destroy those all there will be no way they can come back at least not for a few hundred years."

"Great. Wait... How do I get back?"

"The arc where you came through." J'onn said. "If you can use one of the mother boxes the parademons have-."

"I can use there own portal to take me home." Flash finished.

"Yes. Now go. Darkseid knows you are here."

"How can you tell?"

"After years in this cell, I have learned to sense his evil."

Wally was about to run but turned back to J'onn. "Come with me." He said. "I can get you out of here."

"No Wallace. If I wanted to leave his prison, I would have ages ago."

"But don't you want to go back home? To mars?"

"Wallace, I am the last surviving member of my race." Wally paused to take in what he had heard. The last of his race? Darkseid had nearly destroyed all of planet mars and this martian was the last one. "There is no other place I belong."

"Yes." Wally and J'onn turned to see Darkseid in the doorway with a few parademons at his side. "But unlike the martians planet, for earth there will be no survivors."

"Not if I can help it." Wally responded. "Oh, and thanks for letting me joyride in your palace. The security here sucks."

"Foolish mortal. The only reason you still had a head before entering here is because I allowed it. Everything you have done here was permitted by me." Darkseid told him. "You are too fast for the parademons. So I will deal with you personally." His eyes became two bright, fierce balls of light.

Wally whispered to J'onn. "Alright J'onn lets put those telepathic powers to use."

"Darkseid is invulnerable to my telepathy. Wallace," He called. "You must run"

"Yes." Darkseid said. "Run if that is all your good for. A sinister smile crept upon his face, drawing even more evil there than there already was. He began advancing towards the Flash.

"You cannot fight him." J'onn said. "You will lose. And then he will kill you."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I'll do it." J'onn stood straight. "I'll fight him." The martian took a deep breath before making his own body fade and walking through the bars!

Darkseid chuckled. "Well I must say I'm impressed martian. It was only a matter of time before you decided you wanted to die."

"You can become intangible?" The Flash asked.

"Among other things. Now run." J'onn commanded. "I'll hold them off."

"You will try."

J'onn ran towards Darkseid but the parademons made a defensive wall between the two. To Wally's surprise, J'onn changed form from a skinny humanoid being to something that faintly resembled a rhinoceros and charge into the horde before shifting into a dragon-like creature, and crushed a few parademons in his way.

"Shape shifting, telepathic, and ghost martian." Wally said to himself. "Cool."

"I haven't forgotten you, human." Darkseid suddenly fired two red beams from his eyes. They moved towards the Flash who barely managed to dodge them as they shot passed his arm. "Ha!" Wally looked to Darkseid. "You missed!"

Darkseid simply smiled. The Flash turned his head to see the beams turn and zoom back tokwards him! "Oh crap!" He moved again and again as the two beams kept on his trail.

J'onn returned to his regular form and punched a parademon in the face before looking to Wally. "The Omega Beams! They follow you! You have to out run them!" He shouted.

Wally moved into one of the cells and jumped out as the beams followed him in and out. "I can't leave you!"

"Go!" J'onn threw a parademon into a wall.

"I'll come back for you! I swear!" Wally promised before running towards a wall. Darkseid clenched his fist and moved towards Wally. The Flash began vibrating his molecules again and closed his eyes tight as he jumped through a wall. The omega beams hit the wall, completely obliterating it.

The Flash fell on his chest and looked behind him to see Darkseid starring at him. "Run, human." He said as another stream of Omega Beams shot out of his eyes. Wally quickly got to his feet and ran as fast as he could, away from the beams.

It felt like Wally was running for hours when in reality he had only been running though the palace's hallways for a few seconds as the beams followed him. For the first time in a long time, Wally actually began to sweat. The intense heat of the planet mixed with the fact that he was literally running for his life put a lot of pressure on him.

Wally had to lose the omega beams on his trail. The Flash turned a corner to see the giant doors he had come through. An exit. But they were guarded by a dozen parademons, all awaiting his arrival. The Flash let a grin creep on his lips. He ran to the group and sped up before sliding in between the legs of one parademon and out the doors. As he slid at the last second, the beams didn't. They slammed into the group of parademons, incinerating them on contact.

Wally looked up to see the dust of the creatures and began running. From the palace he could see where the parademons were coming through. There were thousands of them all around a large arc. A portal had just opened. Group by group they jumped through and the boomtube. There was one parademon next to the portal, holding a silver device in his hands. When one group jumped through he'd change coordinance in the mother box.

Wally ran through the mass of creatures and towards the one holding the mother box. Before anyone of them noticed him, the Flash held the device in his hands. He examined the mother box and -of course- saw more alien symbols on the screen and pad.

"Hope this works." He said as the parademons began attacking him. He pushed a lot of the buttons at super speed before jumping through the portal.

Darkseid watched the scene from his balconey at the palace. He smiled. "It matters little." He turned to two parademons, each holding the arms of a defeated J'onn J'onzz. "The human knows my plans. It won't stop me. You've prevented nothing." He told the martian.

"He will tell the other heroes of earth." J'onn looked up from the ground and at Darkseid. "They will defeat you." Darkseid responded by back handing J'onn in the face. For any other being, this would have completely shattered their skull but lucky for J'onn, his shape shifting abilities saved his life.

Darkseid grabbed the martian's jaw. "Why, martian? Do you fell guilty about not being able to save your own planet? Unable to save your own family?"

J'onn starred the dark god in the eyes. "I helped him to ensure that what you did to my planet doesn't happen to earth." He said. "I help because it's right."

Darkseid let go of J'onn and went back to his calm facade. "You cannot deny the inevitble, martian. Do you know why you're still alive?" J'onn was silent. "Because I enjoy a trophy. And because you were the only thing not desroyed on mars, I have you." Darkseid narrowed his eyes. "But you must be punished."

"I've been through all of your torturing. You will not break me." J'onn said.

"I will admit, you are strong willed. Stronger than most. Not even Granny Goodness could not break you. And you have been through my torture chambers. All but one." Darkseid turned back to the balconey. "Tell Kalibak to ready a fire pit for the martian." J'onn's eyes went wide with terror. "Tell me, wasn't it fire that destroyed mars?"

The parademons began to drag the martian away.

**Metropolis - A Few Seconds Later**

"That actually worked?" The Flash asked, looking down at the mother box in his hands. "Holy crap." Before he could celibrate further, his body was tightened by a green band. He looked up to see the Green Lantern pointing a stream of solid green light at him, creating the clamp. Behind him were Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman.

"He doesn't look like one of them." Lantern said to the others.

"He's the Flash from Central City." Batman told them.

"That was a boomtube he just came through right?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yeah it was." Superman said.

The four eyed the speedster. "Um... Not exactly how I would picture a super hero team up." He gave a weak smile.

Batman kneeled down to come face to face with the Flash. He examined the man's eyes. Green eyes. Not yellow. "He might not be mind controlled." Batman concluded.

"How did you come through that boomtube?" Green Lantern asked.

"With this, glow stick." Wally motioned to his hand which held a device.

Batman took it from him and studied it. "Superman," He handed it to the Man of Steel. "Is that what we need?"

"A mother box."

"Question is: How'd he get it?" Wonder Woman looked at the Flash.

"If you let me go I'll tell you, sweet cheeks." The Flash smiled.

"No deal." Lantern said. "I'm still not sure if you're mind controlled or not. So just sit tight speedy."

"Okay, where did the mind control thing come from? Did I miss something?"

"He's not showing any of the signs." Green Lantern said.

"I couldn't even form a complete sentence when I was mind controlled." Superman noted.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" The Flash demanded, angrily working against his restraints.

"I know what to do." Wonder Woman pulled her lasso from her waist. "Lantern, let him go." The green construct faded from Flash's upper body and was quickly covered with Wonder Woman's golden lasso. "Are you being mind controlled by Darkseid?" Diana asked him.

Before the Flash could even think of an answer, one spit out of his mouth automatically. "No, I am not." Flash struggled to break free of the lasso. "What the hell is this made out of?"

"The truth." Wonder Woman replied. "How did you get through that boomtube?"

"Using the mother box I got from one of those aliens on that firey planet." He said again. "This must be illegal."

"Why were you on Apokalips?"

"I fell into one of the portals and ran to that Darkseid guys castle and found out that he has this ultimate weapon of mass destruction that he plans to use on earth then I met a martian-." Wally's words were coming out faster than most could comprehend.

"Stop!" Batman called. "What weapon of mass destruction?"

"It's called a hellspore. It's a weapon that will drill to the center of the earth and merge with the core and-."

"Destroy the planet." Superman finished.

The heroes exchanged worried glances. Wonder Woman sighed. "Anything else you want to tell us?" She asked.

"You have amazing boobs." The Flash said with a dumb smile on his face. He straightened when he realized what he said. "Wait, what?"

Wonder Woman pulled the lasso off of him. "Men."

"So Darkseid does have an actual plan." Batman turned to Superman. "Did you know about this?"

"No." He said. "I never left the torture chamber."

"Can you read their language?" The dark knight motioned to the mother box covered in alien language.

"No. I can't."

"How did you program it to take you to us?" Batman asked the Flash.

"Honestly, I just punched in a bunch of numbers." The Flash shrugged. "Coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidences."

"Of course you don't."

"Maybe I can help." Green Lantern said. "My ring is programmed to read any language."

"I thought you said your ring wasn't familiar with apokoliptian technology." Wonder Woman said.

Lantern took the mother box from Superman. "Every language is related in some way. My ring can decipher at least every other word from going through the Guardians database and comparing it to existing alien languages, past and present." He put his ring on the device.

"The Guardians?" The Flash asked.

"Of the Universe." Lantern responded. After a few seconds, the scan was done. "I got it." He said.

"You know how to work it?" Superman asked.

"Barely, but enough to get us to Apokolips." He said. "We can go as soon as we're ready."

Wonder Woman turned to Flash. "Will you help us stop Darkseid on Apokolips?" She asked.

"Wait, we're going to Apokolips? Great, I just got back." He thought for a second. "I'm in for saving the world and all that."

Before he could finish, there was a loud boom in the distance. Then suddenly, water errupted from the ocean and into the air. The perfect cylinder of water flew up before crashing back down into the ocean. This caused excess water to fall to Metropolis.

"Yeah," Superman looked to the other four. "We need to check that out before going anywhere."

"That's near the safe-zone!" Wonder Woman levitated into the air. "Steve!" She flew towards the sight, followed by Superman. Green Lantern created a jet, encasing him and Batman. "Hang on." He told him. They shot off into the air. The Flash followed on foot.

. . . . .

Wonder Woman landed on the ground and was quickly rushed by parademons. She easily plowed through them and made her way through. She stopped when she saw a few of the parademons on top of Steve and Snapper. "No!" She tried to get through the mass of demons but even with her strength, the dozens of parademons pulling her down made it hard to move.

The parademon rose its clawed hand in the air and prepared to slice them through the man beneath it.

"No!" Diana yelled as she pulled free with all of her might.

But before she could do anything, a man grabbed the parademons wrist and threw it into the ocean before doing the same to the others around the two men. Steve looked up to see a man with relatively long blonde hair and a thin orange body armor on, complete with green bottoms and a trident slung over his back. He had a look of absolute focus plastered on his face. His entire body was wet.

"Are you alright?" The man asked Steve before extending a hand to help him up.

"I'm... Okay." Steve accepted the hand and the man easily pulled him up along with Snapper.

There was a shriek near them and Steve saw Diana getting pulled into the mass of parademons. "Diana!" He grabbed his gun from the ground and was prepared to unleash his form of hell on the creatures. But he was stopped by the man.

"There's no need for that." He said. "I'll take care of them." He pulled the trident from his back and leapt into the crowd of parademons. Blood and severed limbs splattered around the area as the man cut and ripped his way to his goal.

"Oh my God." Snapper said. "That's... That's Aquaman." He said with an abnormally large smile on his face. Steve watched in amazement as the Aquaman did what he did best.

Aquaman finally made his way to Wonder Woman who was fiercely fighting for her life. He extended a hand to her which she took. The man pulled her as hard as he could and flung her out of the crowd and into the air. A bloodied Diana quickly regained herself and levitated back down to Steve.

"Diana!" Steve ran up to the woman and the two shared an embrace.

"Steve I was so..." She trailed off before spinning around. "That man." She said.

On cue, Aquaman burst from the crowd of parademons. With a strong twirl of his trident, the parademons fell to the ground. Dead. The man straightened up and wiped a smear of blood from his cheek, completely ignoring the fact that he was soaked in blood.

"That's a pretty sight." Aquaman looked above him to see Superman landing down next to him. The Flash appeared next to him. "Sorry we're late." He apologized. "Ran into a horde close to the Daily Planet." Green Lantern and Batman showed up a moment after.

Aquaman extended his hand at Superman. "Pleased to make your aquaintance." He said, smiling. Superman was about to shake his hand but noticed he was drenched in parademon blood. Aquaman noticed this. "Oh, sorry." He turned to the ocean and and lifted his hand. After a moment, a stream of water floated towards him before covering his entire body, practically melting away the blood.

"Wish I had one of those." The Flash whispered to Green Lantern.

Aquaman turned back to Superman he smiled. "I'm Aqua-." He stopped. He gripped his trident and twirled it in his fingers to where the pointed end was at the bottom. He reared back and threw the trident past the four heroes in front of him.

Batman spun around, batarang in hand but saw the one parademon behind him impaled into a brick wall with the trident in its skull. The dark knight turned back around to Aquaman who was approaching the creature.

"You're welcome." Aquaman said to Batman, yanking his trident from the wall.

"I don't do thank you." Batman said.

"He's like that." Green Lantern said to Aquaman.

"You don't say." He turned back to Superman and shook his hand. "I am Aquaman, also known as Arthur Curry, from Atlantis."

"I'm Superman." He turned to the others. "The Flash, Green Lantern, Batman, Wonder Woman, Captain Steve Trevor, and Snapper Carr."

"Are you some kind of team?" Arthur asked.

Before Superman could answer, the Flash appeared next to him with his arm around his shoulder. "Yes, we're a team." He said smiling. "We're the..." He thought for a moment. "What's a good team name?"

"The Oddly Dressed Wierdo's?" Lantern remarked.

The Flash turned to him and smiled. "Could use some work."

"What are you doing here of all places?" Steve asked Aquaman.

"I was coming to offer the surface aid but one of those portals opened in the water. These," Aquaman pointed towards the group of dead parademons. "Are all that remains of those forces."

"There are more out there." Green Lantern said. "They're going to keep coming unless we go to their home planet and stop them there."

"And we need all the help we can get." Superman told him.

"I'll join your team and help you destroy the evil invaders." Aquaman said, smiling.

"Good." Superman turned to the others. "Are we ready?" He asked.

"Just about..." Green Lantern punched a few keys on the mother box before the loud 'boom' signified the portal opened. "Got it."

Wonder Woman looked to Steve. "You and Snapper should probably stay here." She advised.

"You read my mind." Snapper said, moving away from the portal.

"Just... Just be careful." Steve took Diana's hands in his.

"You too, Steve." The two embraced in a kiss.

The Flash whispered to the Green Lantern. "So she's taken?" He asked.

"Apparently."

Diana and Steve let go of each other. The solider stepped back next to Snapper.

Superman starred into the portal with his fist clenched. His cape fluttered in the force it emitted. Batman stepped next to him. "Darkseid." He started. "How powerful is he?"

Superman thought for a moment. "I honestly think he may be the strongest thing I've ever encountered."

"You won't be fighting him alone." Aquaman said as he approached the two. "We have mighty forces availible to us."

"We will win the day." Wonder Woman said.

"Are we gonna have a game plan or something?" Flash asked them.

Batman thought for a while. "Superman, Flash, you two know the layout of Apokolips?"

"Only the palace." Superman responded.

"And that's where Darkseid is." The Flash said. "Plus that's where the hellspore is."

"Superman, you'll take Wonder Woman, and Aquaman to find Darkseid. The three of you are the strongest of us." Batman said. "Flash will lead Lantern and myself to the hellspore. We'll try to dispose of it. Maybe we can get to it in time before Darkseid decides to launch it." Batman told them.

"Sounds like a plan." Green Lantern said.

The Flash looked to Aquaman. "I think I should tell you that the planet is completely... You know, on fire." He warned. "Don't want you to flip out, aqua-fresh."

"That shouldn't be a problem as long as we're not there too long." He said.

The six heroes all exchanged glances. "Lets go." Superman said turning to the portal. Batman slid the mother box in one of his utility belt pockets. Green Lantern created a bubble around the six and levitated them towards the portal.

"We should totally be playing 'Highway to Hell' right now." The Flash said before the bubble went into the boomtube and disappeared, along with the portal.

Lucas 'Snapper' Carr looked to Steve. "What do we do now?"

Steve sighed. "We hope."

**Apokolips**

****A hooded figure approached Darkseid as he sat in his large throne in his throne room. "Lord Darkseid," The figure kneeled. "The heroes are coming here. To Apokolips." He reported.

"Good." Darkseid said. "Those heroes are earth's last and only hope. Coming here is suicide and we will grant their wishes. Ready Granny Goodness' Female Furies and tell Kalibak to set loose the hell hounds." He commanded.

"Yes," The man lifted his hood from his head. "Father."

"Go, Deesad, ready my forces. The trophies of earth will be their bodies." He smiled sinisterly.


	3. Fury

Justice League  
Volume 1: Invasion

**Chapter 3: Fury**

'Boom.' The sound that signified an opening boomtube. The portal opened, drawing in the winds and gravel around it. A green bubble flew out of the portal and onto the grounds of Apokolips. The bubble faded back to the ring of the Green Lantern who examined the planet in awe and disgust.

"Welcome to Apokolips." Superman said.

"Don't forget to visit the gift shop where you can get your very own severed alien head." The Flash added.

"Hera." Wonder Woman said, seeing the red lake and pillars of fire.

"Alright." Superman turned to the group. "We know our jobs. Lets get to it." He pointed to the palace in the distance. "We get there and we split up."

"Alright." The Green Lantern made a jet around them and flew the group to the giant palace doors. "Don't worry guys," The Lantern said. "I'll knock." He smiled as he created a giant battering ram with the Green Lantern symbol on the end. With a wave of his hand, the construct smashed into the doors and sent them tumbling down.

The Flash was the first to run in. "Lucy, I'm home!" He called. There was no one inside.

"Nice." Green Lantern said, smiling.

"There's something wrong here." Superman said as he flew in. "There should be guards. Parademons, Hell Hounds, something. Not empty."

"Maybe he knows we're here." Batman said.

"Yeah, maybe." Superman responded. "I don't like it."

"There goes our element of surprise." The Flash said.

"Be on your guard." Wonder Woman said.

The Flash pointed down one corridor. "The hellspore is that way."

"And Darkseid is up there." Superman headed for the stairs. "Good luck."

Batman nodded to Green Lantern and the Flash as he walked down the hall.

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman began moving up the stairs.

. . . . .

"You're sure it's this way?" Green Lantern asked the Flash.

"Yes!" The Flash answered. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"You just don't look sure." Lantern said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know where I'm going." Flash responded. "I was here like, ten minutes ago."

"Yeah, okay." Lantern said. "Just making sure."

The two walked behind Batman who had remained silent the whole time. He stopped walking suddenly and put his hand out to stop the others from going any further.

The Flash and Lantern exchanged confused looks. "Uh, Bats? What-?"

"Quiet." He said as he faced front. He peered down the corridor to see the lights going out, row by row. The darkness eventually reached them. It was a second of complete dark until the Green Lantern used his ring to light the way.

"What the hell was that?" Lantern asked.

"This doesn't really seem like the kind of place that would have to pay an electric bill." The Flash remarked.

"It's a trap." Batman told them.

"Oh, so you humans are smarter than you appear." A voice spoke in the darkness.

"Where's it coming from?" Lantern asked.

"Everywhere." The Flash responded.

"I must admit," The voice spoke again. "No other planet has ever given us this much trouble before. It will be amusing watching you all die." It began to laugh.

"Show yourself!" Green Lantern demanded.

"Of course." The path the heroes had just came down was seperated from them by a large door with the omega symbol on it cutting them off. Similar doors began closing them off from other hallways until only one was left.

"Crap!" The Flash ran to one of the doors just before it closed in front of him. "This is where the hellspore is!" He told them.

"Oops." The voice said. "Did I cut you off from your way? Sorry. But if you want, mine is open."

"Lantern." Batman called. "See if you can open that door."

Green Lantern created multiple constructs to open that door. From a jackhammer to a bulldozer but nothing worked.

"See?" The voice continued. "Why don't you come down here?"

"I'm not finished yet." The Lantern created C-4 with his ring and stuck it to the door. "3... 2... 1" The explosives erupted on the door but had no effect. Not even a scratch.

"It will take years to break through that barrier." The voice told them. "If you want to get to the spore, you'll have to find me.

Batman began walking towards the only lighted path. "We have no other choice." He told the two. "Be on your guard."

The three began moving down the path. At the end of the corridor was a bright white light. The closer they moved, the harder it got to look directly into it. They finally made it to the end of the hallway and stepped into what looked like a gladiator colosseum set outside of the palace. The three heroes looked around to find no one.

"Welcome, foolish human heroes!" The same voice who had spoken to them earlier was now clearer and more vivid. The three looked up to see an odd looking woman standing on top of a balcony about fifteen feet off the ground above a large door.

"Gah!" The Flash jumped at the sight of the woman. "She really is an alien."

"She?" Green Lantern started. "That's a woman?"

"You truely have earned the fury of Lord Darkseid. And I'm here to deliver it." She smiled as she waved her hand from her cape. "Furies!" She shouted. The door beneath the balcony lifted up revealing four scantily dressed women, prepared for battle. "Destroy the outsiders for Granny Goodness." She commanded.

"Outsiders?" The Flash started. "Lady, I don't know if you've looked in a mirror lately but you obviously need a giant case of wrinkle remov-. Ahh!" Before he could finish, he was punched in the face before he could even know it. The punch launched him a few feet back. He looked up quickly to see a woman with orange skin and red hair. Her eyes were pupiless and she had a smug grin on her face, one the Flash recognized from himself.

"So you're the fast one, huh?" She said in an oddly seductive voice. "I bet you I'm faster. I mean, hell, I am the Speed Queen."

Green Lantern was ready to blast the back of the girl but soon noticed the absense of light.

"Move!" Batman called. "Now!" He pushed Lantern out of the way before leaping to the side himself as a gargantuan woman landed where they just stood. Batman landed on his feet and threw a few explosive batarangs which the woman caught in her hands. When they exploded, she simply dropped the ashes to the floor.

"Stompa," Both Batman and the large woman looked up to see another woman with a very revealing outfit. In her hands was a long spiked whip. "Stop toying with the human and kill them already."

"Sorry Lashina." The woman named Stompa said. "I'll take care of this one real quick." She charged at the dark knight.

Batman dove to the side and threw a flash grenade in Stompa's face, temporarily blinding her! The woman, still running, rubbed her eyes and slammed into a pillar.

"Clever bastard." Lashina said, crackling her whip.

"You don't know the half of it." Batman responded. The woman cracked her whip and sent it flying to the Dark Knight who let it wrap around his wrist. She tried pulling but Batman stood his ground. He reached into his utility belt and retrieved his tazzer. He connected the whip to the tazzer, causing a stream of electricity to travel to Lashina and shock her until she let go of the weapon.

Batman pulled the whip off of him and threw it to the ground. Lashina ran towards him and drove her fist into Batman's gut before uppercutting him. They were stronger than they looked. He needed to be faster. The apokoliptian tried for another assault but Batman gripped his cape and moved to the side but not before using his cape to stun her. In the brief darkness, Batman kneed her and punched her to the ground.

Lashina moved towards him but the Dark Knight anticipated her move and flipped over her. The woman looked down and saw what appeared to be a bat symol on the ground but it was in an odd blue foam. She turned back to Batman who held a detonator in his hand. Before she could move, he pressed down on it, causing the explosive gel to explode beneath her feet. Lashina flew into the air but was stopped when Batman tossed a batarang with a line wire connected to it in the air. It wrapped around her body and when she was completely still, Batman pulled her back down to the ground.

Lashina angrily ripped out of her restraints. "Stompa!" She yelled to the woman who was rubbing her eyes. "Pillar!" The large apokoliptian grabbed the pillar she had just ran into and pulled it off from the rest and held it over her head.

"Ready Lashina!"

"Follow my voice!" Lashina yelled as she ran towards Batman. It was thn he realized what they were doing. "Now!" Lashina jumped over Batman. Stompa threw the pillar towards Lashina who had moved to the side, leaving Batman.

Before the pillar could hit the Dark Knight, a green bubble encased it. Batman looked up to see the Green Lantern.

"I had it."

"Sure you did." Lantern threw the pillar back at Lashina and Stompa, hitting them both.

A blue bolt of energy hit Green Lantern, causing him to fall into the empty audience stands. He rubbed his head and stood up. "I'm getting a concussion when this is over." He looked to the source of the blast to see a beautiful blonde woman shooting the blue bolts at Batman out of her sword.

Batman dived to the side as a bolt barely missed him. He threw three batarangs at the girl who used her sword to cut all of them out of the sky. She readied another blast but was hit with a blast from Green Lantern. The woman tried to stand but found herself stuck to the ground with the green ball melting on top of her.

"Gumball blondie." Lantern said with a smug grin.

The girl's sword began to light up. "My name is Gilotina!" She yelled. A bright blue pulse destroyed the green gumball, freeing Gilotina. Green Lantern backed away until he was levitating right over Batman.

"You got a plan?" He asked. "We're a little detoured."

"Take care of Gilotina there." Batman said. "I'll take care of these two. He said motioning to Stompa and Lashina.

"Got it." With that Green Lantern flew towards Gilotina.

Batman turned to see Lashina gripping her whip and Stompa standing up who has finally regained the ability to see.

The Flash ran right next to Speed Queen. The woman tried to punch the scarlet speedster but the Flash moved to the side and appeared on the other side of her.

"Give it up." The Flash said. "You're not faster than me." He smiled.

Speed Queen began to huff. "No. I am faster than you, human!"

"Oh, really?" Suddenly, the Flash stopped running. Speed Queen turned her head and could no longer see him.

"Guess he tired himself out." She laughed as she looked back in front of her but her smile disappeared when she saw the Flash running in front of her backwards! He smiled at her.

The Flash stopped running again and held his foot out. Speed Queen, unable to stop running, she tripped over his foot at super speed. She skipped across the floor until she hit one of the pillars.

"Show off..."

The Flash sped over to her. "I mean, I am the Fastest Man Alive. But it doesn't matter to you. Because you're unconscious."

. . . . .

"We're almost there." Superman said as he stepped up the stairwell and into a wide hallway.

"Good." Aquaman said. "This place is disturbing."

"Definitely." Wonder Woman noted.

"You don't know the half of it." Superman said. "It was worse in the torture chamb-." Before he could finish, a fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying into a wall. Another punch shot Wonder Woman into the ceiling and back down while the last hit knocked Aquaman off of his feet. Superman looked up to see a somewhat tall, pudgy, grey man with long black hair and disgusting smile.

"Kalibak." Superman spat.

"The kryptonian." Kalibak held a high tech mace in his hands. The Beta Club. "I knew my father should have killed you when he had the chance. In my opinion, you're not worth the trouble."

"And that's why Darkseid is calling the shots and not you."

Kalibak gritted his teeth. "How about I teach you some respect?" He lifted his club above his head, preparing to hit Superman.

"I'm not someone you can torture anymore Kalibak." Superman gave a smug grin. "I've got friends this time."

Kalibak was about to lower the Beta Club onto Superman's skull but felt something wrap around his wrist. He turned around to see Wonder Woman holding onto her golden lasso which was wrapped around Kalibak's arm. She pulled him into an uppercut. The apokokaliptian hit the ceiling and fell back down. Kalibak dropped the Beta Club a few feet away. Before he could crawl towards it, Aquaman stepped on Kalibak's hand, causing a loud cracking noise to sound from it. He clenched his teeth in pain.

Superman grabbed him by the colar and slammed him into the wall. "Not so tough now, are you Kalibak?" Superman held him with one hand.

The man laughed, loudly. "I'm not the person you should worry about kryptonian."

"And who should we be worried about?" Wonder Woman asked. "Darkseid?

"Yes." Kalibak answered. "He'll kill you all and every human on that pathetic excuse for a planet will die."

Superman wrapped his fingers around Kalibak's wide neck. "We won't let that happen."

"Come now, kryptonian. Do you really think I would actually let you into my fathers sanctuary?" Kalibak lifted a detonator in his hands and pressed the button! The bottom of the bridge exploded, causing the three heroes and Kalibak to fall.

Superman caught himself in the air first and began scanning the area for the others. He spotted Aquaman plummeting down. He was about to go after him but was quickly covered in the falling debris from the bridge.

Wonder Woman emerged from the smoke and dived down to catch Aquaman. She dodged the rock and peices of rubble. All she had to do was stretch her hand and grab him but Aquaman's eyes opened wide.

"Look out!" He shouted.

Before Diana could react, she felt someone wrap their arms around her torso.

Kalibak, now armed with his Beta Club, smelled Diana's neck. "When this is over and you're dead, I'm going to keep your body as my own personal-." Before he could finish, Wonder Woman jabbed him in the gut repeatidly with her elbow. "You little bitch!"

"I've been called worse." She said.

Aquaman could see Wonder Woman was currently busy and would most likey not be able to catch him in time and Superman was no where to be seen. Hitting the ground won't hurt too bad. Because his body was used to increasingly damaging preasure, this fall won't kill him, but it will hurt like hell.

Arthur braced for impact but instead of hitting the ground, he slid down a large green inflatable slide. "What the-?" He hit the ground and got off of the slide, only to see Batman, the Flash, and the Green Lantern fighting with a group of women.

"Hey!" Aquaman turned around to see Green Lantern blocking a blast from Gilotina's sword. "You mind helping out here Aqua Fresh?" He made a shield, blocking another blast. "And you're welcome, by the way!"

Aquaman saw the blonde warrior readying another blast. He hurled his trident with percision accuracy. It hit her sword, causing it to fall out of her hand and several feet away from her. She looked at the sword then to the man who owned the trident.

"How dare you!" She yelled.

"Excuse me." Gilotina turned around to see Green Lantern with a large green boxing glove on his hand. "Can you hold this?" He reared back his fist and launched it onto the woman's jaw, knocking her out.

The Flash ran by Lantern. "K.O.! You win!" He shouted in a very announcer like voice.

Aquaman grabbed his trident from the ground. "I'm guessing you got detoured as well?" He asked them.

"Yep." Lantern said.

"So much for the whole splitting up thing." The Flash noticed a quick black figure in the corner of his eye. "Look out!" He pushed the other two away as a black whip cut across where they just stood.

Lashina cut her whip in the air, aiming for the heroes. She shot a glance to Aquaman. "You're cute." She smiled. "Too bad I'll have to kill you now." She shot the whip towards Arthur but before it made contact, a golden lasso caught it in midair!

Everyone looked up to see Wonder Woman holding her lasso and Kalibak in her hands. She threw Kalibak to the ground and wrapped Lashina's whip around her arm before stepping on it, causing Lashina to fly to the ground. Wonder Woman kicked the woman in the face and wrapped her lasso back around her waist.

"Thanks for the save." Flash said.

"No problem. Who are these-? Look out!" She moved the Flash out of the way as Gilotina fell through the air, sword in hand, aiming to decapitate. Diana put her bracelets in the way of Gilotina's blade, blocking it. The woman made several more attempts to cut her target into pieces but was blocked by the amazon's bracelets.

Flash was about to spring into action but was knocked off of his feet. He began moving backwards and ran into a wall. He opened his eyes to see Speed Queen standing over him. He smiled. "Sore loser, huh?"

"Round two, human." She said, clenching her fists.

"And once again, Green Lantern to the rescue." He smiled. "I got this you guy-!"Green Lantern tried to form a construct to blast Gilotina but was hit with an agonizing pain. He sunk to his knees. He could feel his body numbing. Kalibak stood over him with his Beta Club pulsing with energy.

"The Beta Blast." He said smiling. "The first blast subjects ever nerve in your body to the most horrific pain imaginable. The second however," Kalibak pointed the Club at the Lantern who couldn't even speak. "Well, lets just say you won't be in pain too much longer."

"Stop!" Aquaman charged with his trident. The trident and the Beta Club clashed together. After a brief struggle, Kalibak pushed Aquaman back and ran towards the atleantean. He fired another Beta Blast at Aquaman who dived to the side and threw the trident at Kalibak.

The apokoliptian narrowly dodged the golden weapon and it embedded itself into one of the pillars surrounding the colosseum.

Kalibak turned to the pillar. "No weapon now." He smiled and looked to Aquaman. "What will you do now?" To his surprise, Aquaman shoved his fist into his face, knocking Kalibak into the air. He landed with a loud thud.

"Use my fists, the old fashioned way."

Batman jumped over Stompa as she punched the ground, missing the dark knight. He landed on the ground and dodged yet another punch.

"You can't just keep jumping around." Stompa said. "You have to do something eventually."

"I did."

Stompa raised an eyebrow as she heard a ticking sound behind her. She turned her head to see two black globs on her back with indivisual timers in the middle of them. She looked back to him.

"How did you-? When did you-?" The giantess stammered.

"I'm Batman." The glass on the timers broke moments before the plastique on the woman's back exploded. Thick black smoke clouded the area. Batman activated the detetive vision on his cowl to help him see through it. But just as he did, he saw a hand reach through the smoke. The detctive tried to duck but the hand instead grabbed his entire head and lifted him into the air.

Stompa began to squeeze. "All you are is a rodent. A rodent that needs killing." She had a murderous and deranged smile on her face. She was about to punch him but felt someone stop her.

Stompa turned to see Superman holding back her fist. "I wouldn't do that." He said. "Let him go." The woman tightened her grip on Batman's head. "Mistake." Superman's eye lit red and he shot a beam of laser vision into the hand she was holding Batman with.

"Argh!" Stompa shouted in pain as she dropped Batman who immediately began gasping for air. Stompa tried to use her free hand to punch Superman but he grabbed that one too.

"I don't want to have to hurt you." Superman said. "But trust me, I will. Stand down." His voice was firm and his eyes were still red.

Stompa rose her foot and slammed it down on the ground, causing Superman to let go. Stompa charged and punching him in the face. The Man of Steel slid back a few feet and braced himself for another punch. When it came, he pressed her fist down and connected his fist with her jaw. Stompa flew into the air and hit one of the pillars.

Superman approached Batman. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." He said. "We didn't get to the spore."

"And we didn't get to Darkseid." Superman told him. "We should probably try to handle these girls first."

"Agreed." He pointed to the balconey overlooking the arena. There, was Granny Goodness, looking down at them. "That's their ring leader. Get to her, we finish this."

Superman followed his gaze. "Granny Goodness."

"You know her?" Batman asked.

"She helped Darkseid control me." He clenched his fist. "I got her." He was about to fly off but was hit with a large boulder. Batman turned to Stompa who began running towards him.

Wonder Woman dived to the ground, avoiding Gilotina's sword. Diana swept her foot on the ground, tripping her attacker. Gilotina and Diana both flipped to their feet and had a brief staredown.

"I'm going to enjoy cutting you open." She smiled. "I can't wait to see how you look on the inside."

"You're sick." Diana said, glaring at the women.

Gilotina began laughing like a psychopath and charged at Diana, her sword in front of her. Wonder Woman moved to the side. The sword only cut off a few strands of her hair. The amazon grabbed the arm Gilotina held the sword in and bent it backwards, causing her to drop the weapon. Before it hit the ground, Diana kicked it further away from them.

Gilotina reached to the side holster on her leg and retrieved a smaller sword.

"Swords everywhere, huh?" Diana remarked.

"You'd be surprised where I keep my swords." Gilotina swiped it across Diana's face, leaving a bloody cut along her cheek. Wonder Woman kicked the woman away and rubbed the blood from her face.

Gilotina smiled and licked the blood from the edge of her sword. She let out a growl of satisfaction and a hint of pleasure. "I've never met someone equal to me."

Diana looked back at her. "You're not my equal, witch." She pulled her fist into the air and slammed it down into the ground, creating a massive shockwave. Gilotina struggled to stand up straight. Wonder Woman smirked. "Not even half of it."

Granny Goodness watched as her Female Furies struggled to maintain their unbeatable record. She clenched the rock rail on the balconey so hard it crummbled in her hands. The woman turned to the room behind her. It was dimly lit and the figure of a woman sat, sharpening her sword.

"I need you to get out there and kill them all. All of the earthlings." Granny commanded.

"And you'll do what for me?" The woman said, her eyes staying on her blade.

"I'll take... A hundred years off of your sentence." Granny offered.

The woman chuckled. "You'd be better off fighting them yourself."

"Fine. Two hundred." Granny was obviously annoyed.

The woman stood up. "Two hundred is such a short time when you think about it." She smiled, enjoying the fact that she was getting on the older woman's nerves.

"Two hundred and fifty. That's as far as I'll go."

The woman placed an odd looking golden helmet on her head and holstered her sword then grabbed her axe and shield. "Deal." She came to the balconey and took a few seconds to survey the scene. She then jumped over the railing and fell to the ground.

She landed with a loud crash that created a large crater where she stood. She spotted her first target. A man in a crimson red suit and lightning bolt across his chest. He had just finished Speed Queen. He had a smug grin on his face. The perfect target.

The Flash dropped Speed Queen on the ground. She had passed out trying to keep up with him. "Well. That was somewhat disappointing." He said to himself. Suddenly, he heard something behind him. Someone running. At super speed, he dodged as an axe came down where he once stood. He looked up to see a tall woman with black hair wearing a blue, yellow, black, and red armor-like suit complete with a golden helmet. She was almost a whole foot taller than him.

"Woah." He said. "Big. Very Big." The woman tried to cut the Flash again but he moved to the side.

"That's Barda to you human." She said, pointing the tip of her axe at him.

"Big Barda." The Flash said. "Catchy." He ran to the side as she brought her axe down towards him again. "And you certainly are big." He smiled.

Barda swung her axe but of course missed. "Give it up Big Barda." Flash teased as he ran. "You're never going to hit me." Barda frowned and threw her shield at the swirling vortex that was the Flash. The shield hit the man's head, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Barda rose her axe, aiming to decapitate her target. Before she could, a green bolt hit her side, flinging her away from the Flash. Barda recovered and grabbed her axe. She saw the Green Lantern barely managing to stand. He aimed his ring at her.

Barda ran towards him, dodging the multiple concussion blasts he shot at her. She threw the axe centered towards his chest. She was about to make contact until a red blur flew in front of the Lantern and they both disappeared.

The Flash let Green Lantern go. "Dude, we could really use the whole imagination ring package. Like a giant... Machine gun or something!" He shouted as he saw Big Barda charging towards them.

"That blast from the big grey guy scrammbled my brain." He grunted. "I can barely think."

"Well you certainly need to try!" The Flash ran towards Big Barda. "I don't like punching girls." He was about to hit Big Barda but she had amazingly fast reflexes and grabbed his fist. With her immense strength, she forced him to his knees and yanked his hand, sounding a loud snap. Wally West shouted in pain as he felt his right arm break.

Barda raised her axe in the air. "Now you die."

"No!" The Lantern formed a solid thought and created an archery bow with an arrow already loaded. The arrow fired itself at the woman. She caught it with one hand. She turned to the Lantern and snapped the arrow. It disipated before hitting the ground. This distraction was enough time for the Flash to regain his thoughts and dash away from her.

"This girl is..." The Flash carresed his broken arm. "Strong." He turned to the Lantern. "And dude, a freakin' green arrow? Really?"

"What? I was in Star City a few weeks ago. Sue me. He rubbed his temple. "I'm getting the feeling in my body back." The bright green aura around his body came back. "She doesn't stand a chance." He noticed the Flash's arm. "Are you alright?"

"I've fought with a broken arm before." He winced in pain. "Hell, even a broken leg. I'll be fine."

Superman rammed himself into Stompa and the two created a large crater. "You're not going to win this fight." He told her. She tried punching his jaw but it barely phased him. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." He grabbed her collar and threw her into the stands around the arena. The apokoliptian warrior tried to stand up but another pillar smashed into her, causing her to fall through the arena and to the ground, unconsious and covered in rubble.

Superman dusted off his hands. "We need to get to that spore." Superman turned to Batman.

"And where were you?" Superman asked him.

"Thinking." Batman responded. "We take down these Furies and get back to the objectives."

"Two down." Superman said.

"Three left."

Wonder Woman grabbed Gilotina's sword and snapped it with a simple twist of her fingers. She punched the woman in the gut before launching herself into the air and landing behind her. Diana wrapped her arms around Gilotina and bent her body backwards and shoved the woman's face into the dirt before flipping her completely over and forcing her arms behind her back. The amazon wrapped her lasso around Gilotina's wrists, tying her down.

"Submit!" Wonder Woman shouted.

"No!" Gilotina shouted. "Let me go!"

Wonder Woman raised her fist and slammed it into Gilotina's face, knocking her out. Diana took her lasso off of Gilotina and spat on the ground next to her.

Aquaman jabbed Kalibak in the face causing him to stummble backwards. He punched him again, this time making him fall to the floor.

"Without your weapon, you aren't much of a problem." Aquaman said as he pulled his trident up to his back. The Atlantean may have held his calm exterior but his fight with Kalibak did weaken him, especially with the high temperatures. He was sweating heavily.

Kalibak smiled. "Maybe I'm not. But she is."

Aquaman was too late to see a whip cut across his back, leaving a large rip in his suit. Arthur let out a brief cry of pain and dropped to his knees. Lashina stood behind him.

"This whip is coated in poison. The deadliest poison on Apokolips." She told him.

"You obviously don't know much about atlantean physiology. My body is immune to the most poisonous of sea creautures." He told her. Lashina frowned and tried to unleash her whip again but was hit in the back, knocking her to the floor. Wonder Woman stood behind her, her fist clenched.

"Behind you." Wonder Woman pointed to Kalibak who was trying to crawl to his Beta Club.

Aquaman smacked the end of the trident into Kalibak's jaw. Arthur rested against his trident.

Wonder Woman ran to his side. "You don't look so good. Are you okay?" She asked.

"It's just the heat." He tried to stand straight. "I'll be okay. Lets go."

Green Lantern made a shield with his ring, blocking off an attack from Big Barda. The Flash ran around her trying to land an attack but seemed to have no effect. Barda swung her axe at the Flash, barely missing his throat. But she smashed her foot into her chest and knocked him on the ground. She tried to hit him with her axe but the Green Lantern created a green rope that wrapped around her wrist, stopping her.

"Get ready for the worst indian sunburn of your life!" The Flash grabbed Barda's ankle and ran his hands up and down repeatidly at super speed. The friction burned Barda's leg, causing her to remove her foot. The Flash took the moment to speed away from her.

Barda pulled her fist down, forcing the Green Lantern into the air but he took flight in the air and began blasting Barda. The woman ran from side to side, dodging the blasts.

"Holy crap! This chick is a freakin' trooper." He said. Barda ran up one of pillars and grabbed the edge of the railing between the stands and the ledge. With a mighty thrust, she launched herself into the air, but pulled the metal rail off of the edge as well. Wielding it as a spear, Barda threw it at the Green Lantern in midair!

Before it could connect with his chest, a batarang cut the rail in half! Big Barda was knocked back to the ground as Superman flew into her. Green Lantern looked down to see Batman running towards Barda and Superman.

"We've taken down all of you." Superman told Barda. "You won't win this fight." Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, the Flash, and the Aquaman surrounded them. Barda noticed this and smiled.

"Well done. I give."

Superman looked back to the others then to Barda. "Seriously?" He asked her.

"I know when I'm beat." She pushed Superman off of her. "Besides, I know why you're here. You want to stop Darkseid."

"And you're alright with that?" Green Lantern asked her.

"Any enemy of Darkseid is a friend to me."

"Then why did you fight us?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"I'm a prisoner here on Apokolips. I have to fight on the Furies to serve my sentence." She explained. "Against my will."

"Barda!" The fighters looked up to see Granny Goodness, looking down on them. "What are you doing? Destroy them! Kill them! Skin them alive!" She demanded.

"Shut up you fat bitch!" Barda shouted back. "This is one battle I'm not going to fight."

"If you hadn't broken my arm, I'd totally be in to you." The Flash said.

Granny Goodness turned to the inside of the tower overseeing the arena. preparing to leave.

The group looked back down. "Wait," Wonder Woman looked around. "Where's Batman?"

Granny Goodness began to move from the balcony. "Must warn Lord Darkseid." She said to herself. She turned to see Batman standing in her way of the exit. "Oh, it's just you." She smiled. "The human, fighting amongst gods. Do you really think you can take me down, mortal?"

"Literally or figuratively?" He raised his arm to reveal a detonator. "Maybe I could do both." He pressed down on the button. The floor beneath Granny's feet exploded, causing her to fall through and drop through the balconey!

Goodness fell next to the heroes, followed by Batman gracefully dropping down.

Big Barda grabbed the woman's neck and lifted her into the air. "Hello Granny."

Superman approached Barda. "Woah." He said. "Lets not do anything hasty."

"I could kill her right now. It'd be easy. Like breaking a toothpick." Barda tightened her grip on Granny's neck.

"I say she does it." Wonder Woman said.

Superman turned to her. "How could you say that?" He asked her. "We're supposed to be the super heroes. Not encouraging people to kill is one of our responsibilities."

"I'm not a super hero, Superman. I'm a warrior, like her." She pointed to Barda. "Sometimes there's a need to kill. I say this is one of those times."

"Killing is-."

"She wants freedom. This is the way for her to achieve that."

"Killing is never right, no matter the situation." Superman said, frowning.

"This isn't your call, alien." Wonder Woman stared into Superman's eyes.

"Neither is it yours, amazon." Superman glared at her.

"You didn't mind killing those parademons back on earth."

"That was different. They're not alive."

"Both of you shut up." Granny Goodness said. "Barda's going to kill me because she's a killer. A weapon and nothing else." She smiled. "No matter how much she'll deny it, she craves the bloodlust. Don't you?" She looked Barda in her fury filled eyes. "And you just might get away with it **Scott Free**, huh?"

The last remark sent a tear down Barda's cheek. She threw Granny to the ground and fell to her knees. "Do what you want with her." Barda said.

Granny laughed. "I knew you wouldn't do it." She tried standing up. "You worthless little-." Wonder Woman kicked her in the jaw, knocking her out.

Diana looked to Superman who was glarring at her. "What? She's not dead, right?" The amazon narrowed her eyes at the man before looking to the rest of the group.

"We need to proceed as planned." Batman said.

"Barda." Superman called to the women. "I'm guessing you know this place better than we do."

"Like the back of my hand." She stood and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We need to get to the room they're holding the hellspore in." Batman told her.

Barda looked around the arena and ran to the tower. There was a large metal door in the wall where the Furies had come through. She forced her hands through and began pulling. She yanked the door off of the wall and threw it to the side. She turned back to the group and pointed at the newly found hallway. "Go down this corridor and take a left. There's another hallway. The sixth door on your right. Take it and that's where it is." She instructed.

"Got it." Batman grabbed his cape and ripped a large portion of it off. He tossed it to the Flash. "Wrap that around your arm then you and Lantern come with me. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman, continue with your mission."

Superman nodded and turned to Aquaman. "Need a lift?" He grabbed Aquaman and lifted them both into the air. Wonder Woman followed.

Flash quickly tied the cape around his arm and made a makeshift cast. "Ready. Lets go." He, Batman, and the Lantern came to the hallway. The Flash stopped running and turned to Barda. "Hey, you wanna join us? We sure could use your help."

"No. I'm staying here. Carry out my sentence."

"You don't have to." The Flash told her. "You can be free. What will they do to you when they wake up?"

"Nothing they haven't done before." Barda could see the concern in the Flash's eyes. "I'm not staying here for me." Barda said. "I'm staying here for my husband." She gave him a weak smile, obviously something she wasn't used to doing. "You should go."

The Flash smiled back at her and zoomed off.

"Good luck." Barda said. "You're going to need it."

**Darkseid's Throne Room **

Darkseid stood in the center of his massive throne room. Around him were holographic screens of the six heroes who were now on his planet. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern, and Aquaman. The dark god had taken the last few minutes to study them as they battled the Furies. He now knew their strengths, weaknesses, and emotional traits. Most importantly, ways to defeat them.

Desaad ran into the room and immediately kneeled. "Lord Darkseid, the heroes have defeated Kalibak, Granny Goodness and the Female Furies." He reported. "Also, Barda, the prisoner Goodness has kept, turned on us and aided the heroes in their mission to-."

"Enough." Darkseid commanded. "I know. I still have one final card to play. One final test for them."

"Test, sire?" Desaad asked.

"Bring me the martian." Darkseid told him.

Five minutes later, two parademons dragged J'onn J'onzz into the throne room. His body was just recovering from the extreme fire based torture he was subjected to. He was still smoking and groaned in pain.

"Martian," Darkseid stood over him. J'onn lifted his head to meet his eyes. "Who do you serve?"

After a moment, J'onn spoke. "Dark... Seid."

"Who would you give your life for?" Darkseid continued to question.

"Darkseid." J'onn answered.

"Who will you kill for?" Darkseid let a grin creep onto his lips.

"My lord, Darkseid!" J'onn kneeled in front of the dark god. "Your wish is my command."

"Kill the heroes known as Batman, the Green Lantern, and Flash."

J'onn stood as his eyes began to glow red. "Yes, Lord Darkseid."

**A/N:  
Yes, I threw a Mr. Miracle and Green Arrow reference in there, it's continuity people (= And for those reading my other fanficition Children of Tomorrow, it will be another few weeks before I update that. I want to get through with this volume of JL before I work on anything else... Maybe. I'm terrible at sticking to my own word...**

**School has started and I am busy with a lot of stuff so if it's a long time before I update anything... Well, you know why.**

**I would also like to take this time to say that this chapter of The Justice League is dedicated to a friend of mine.**

_**R.I.P. Byron Hill. I'll miss you.**_


	4. Uniting To Save The World

Justice League  
Volume 1: Invasion

**Chapter 4: Uniting To Save The World**

Batman, Green Lantern, and the Flash ran down a narrow hallway, following Barda's instructions to get to the room that housed the hellspore. They finally arrived at the sixth door on the left.

It had the same large inscription the Flash had seen before. "This is it." The Flash pushed open the door with his good arm and ran in. Batman and Green Lantern followed to see the large sphere of light that was the Hellspore.

"Woah." The Green Lantern shaded his eyes. "That's bright."

"That's what I said." The Flash noted.

"Yeah," Lantern aimed his ring at the hellspore. "Lets blow it up."

"Wait!" Batman and the Flash shouted at the same time.

Batman pushed the Lantern's fist down. "Do that, and you'll risk killing us all." The Dark Knight tapped his cowl to activate its detective vision and examined the Spore. "Just as I thought. We can't destroy it with brute force."

"Yeah, that's what the freaky ass computer told me." Flash said. He thought for a second. "Wait, Bats, how did you know that?"

"Common sense." Batman ran to the keyboard and examined it. "Dammit." He said. "It's some kind of alien language." He turned to the Green Lantern. "Can you read this?"

The Lantern looked at the keyboard and positioned his ring in front of it. "Scan." He said. A faint green light came over the keyboard and then retreated back into the ring. The man's eyes lit up green. "I can now." He began typing on the computer.

"Is their a way to get rid of it?" Batman asked.

"I'm working on that but it says here that I can still delay its scheduled release."

"Scheduled release?" Batman frowned beneath his mask.

"A boomtube is supposed to open in about thirty minutes that will take it to earth."

"That's plenty of time." The Flash asked.

"What about the delay?"

"I can make it to where it won't open for another decade but that won't stop someone from altering that when we're gone."

"Can it be deactivated?" Batman asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out. But for now, I'll delay it."

"Well do it faster." Batman said.

Suddenly the screen began to turn red and so did the room. A countdown initiated on the screens and sirens began to go off. "What did you do?" The Flash asked.

"I'm not doing this." The Green Lantern said, still typing. "The systems are being overwritten. It's locking me out!" He reported. "The boomtube is opening in less than five minutes!"

"Of course." The three turned to see Kalibak standing in the doorway, smiling. He held a wide device in one hand and his Beta Club in the other. "That's what I told the system to do." The Flash gritted his teeth and ran straight for Kalibak but was hit by something. He slid on the ground and hit the wall. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kalibak said. "My new friend is just as much a believer in Darkseid's power as I am."

There in front of Kalibak, a tall, skinny, green man stood with a blank expression on his face. He had appeared from thin Flash looked at the man who just punched him and his eyes widened. "J'onn?" He mummbled.

"The martian has been broken." Kalibak laughed maniacally. "And he now serves Darkseid."

The Flash stood up. "J'onn," He said softly. "What are you doing? What happened?"

"I serve Darkseid. And only Darkseid. Now die."

. . . . .

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman walked to the large doors that hid Darkseid's throne room. Since leaving the fighting arena, the trio were not met with any further problems.

"Guys," Superman said, breaking the silence between the group. "I don't mean to sound cliche, but it's a little too quiet here. And that's saying something." He pointed to his ears referring to his super human hearing ability. "I don't like it."

"Neither do I." Aquaman added. "I've walked into plenty of traps but none have ever felt as obvious as this."

They approached the doors which stood about fifteen feet tall. "Well." Superman looked to the others. "You ready?" Both Aquaman and Wonder Woman nodded. "Okay." Superman pushed the doors open and stepped inside. "Darkseid!"

The group saw the huge figure that was Darkseid standing on the top of a large balcony peering out of a window with his back to the entreway. He slowly turned his head to them. "I was wondering when you would arrive. I hope my Furies didn't give you too much trouble."

Superman pointed at Darkseid, frowning. "We're going to-." Wonder Woman sprung forward before Superman could stop her. "Wonder Woman!" Superman called. "Wait!" However, the amazon ignored the call. She leapt into the air, readying a fist.

But with blinding speed, the dark god spun around, back handing Wonder Woman and sending her back to the ground, creating a crater on the blood red marble floor. Diana slowly opened her eyes only in time to see Darkseid falling towards her. Before she could even think of moving, she was grabbed at a breath taking speed and moved to safety as a loud crash sounded behind them. She looked up to see Superman carrying her.

The man put her down. "I know you don't usually work with other super powered beings," He started as he set her on her feet. "But we need to work together. Like it or not, right now we're a team."

Wonder Woman frowned before nodding. The two turned around to see Darkseid standing in the very large hole he had just made in the ground of his palace. He turned to look at them, a demented smile on his face as his eyes lit up red. But before he could fire his infamous Omega Beams, Aquaman smacked the edge of his trident against his head, throwing him into one of the pillars of the throne room.

However, Darkseid shrugged off the rubble as if it were nothing and looked to Aquaman. "You will be the first to die." But before he could move, Superman smashed into him and ran him into the wall. Superman punched the dark god in the face several times before Darkseid gripped his entire hand around the kryptonian's head and threw him into Aquaman as he ran to help him.

Wonder Woman ran towards Darkseid who prepared to swat her out of his way. However, Wonder Woman anticipated his move and jumped over his fist and landed behind him. She immediately punched the back of his knee, making Darkseid kneel down on one knee. Wonder Woman then wrapped her lasso around his neck and pulled.

"No one," Darkseid reached to his back and gripped Wonder Woman's arm. "Makes me kneel!" He pulled the woman off of him and slammed her into the ground and then again, and again, and again until she was laying motionless on the floor.

"Someone has a superiority complex." Aquaman said, standing up. "I can relate." He ran towards Darkseid and dodged a strike from him and landed a punch on his jaw. Darkseid frowned and tried hitting Aquaman again but the atlantean deflected it with his trident and punched him in the face again. Aquaman moved to the side as Darkseid slammed his fist into the ground. He noticed the purple blood on his fist. "So the self proclaimed god does bleed." Aquaman said, smirking.

Darkseid let out a roar of anger before Superman punched him in the face at full power, pushing Darkseid into the seat of his throne. "He's about to bleed a lot more."

"No Kryptonian. That pleasure goes to you."

Before Superman could question, he felt a sharp pain in his chest before feeling himself completely lose strength. He knew the feeling all too well. Aquaman spun around to see Desaad holding a green knife in Superman's torso!

Desaad smiled. "Kryptonite."

Aquaman punched Desaad in the face, breaking his jaw before kneeling down with Superman. He took the knife by the hilt and prepared to pull it out but suddenly, he was struck by a red beam, the Omega Beams! Aquaman let out a groan of immense pain and dropped to the ground.

Superman tried to stand but Darkseid gripped his cape and lifted him up. "Now, comes your end."

. . . . .

The Batman jumped over Kalibak as the he swung his beta-club at him. "You can't jump around for too much longer, Batman!" Kalibak shouted, obviously getting frustrated. "Why don't you fight me and stop running like a coward!"

"If you insist." Batman once more hopped over Kalibak but this time covered his head with his cape and attempted to sophocate him to unconsciousness. However Kalibak smiled beneath the cape.

"Apokoliptians don't need to breath!" He gripped the cape and swung it off of him, throwing Batman into a wall! "Unlike you pathetic humans!"

"Plan B then."

Green Lantern shot energy blast after energy blast at the martian flying towards him, but each one went right through his body while in his intngible form. "Foolish human." J'onn said as he quickly approached the Lantern. "You will soon experience Darkseid's reach. Be it through acceptance," He disappeared completely from sight. The Green Lantern moved around swiftly, looking for any sign of the martian, his ring at the ready. J'onn appeared ominously behind him as he rose from the ground. Still in his intangible form, he shoved his hand through the Lantern's back! "Or through death."

The Green Lantern groaned in pain as he felt the martian solidifying his arm inside of his chest. He couldn't form a complete thought, leaving his will useless. The martian was about to rip the man's heart out until the Flash slammed into J'onn, causing them both to hit one of the walls. Lantern dropped to his knees as he recovered himself.

The Flash held J'onn against the wall. "This isn't you J'onn!" He shouted. "Try to think!"

J'onn easily moved the hero off of him before grabbing him by the neck. "For the first time in my life, I am seeing the world clearly. And I know what I must do to serve Lord Darkseid and that is all that matters." He shifted his left arm into a sword-like weapon. He prepared to thrust it through the Flash's heart.

"Remember your family, J'onn." The scarlet speedster blurted out. This caused the martian to briefly pause his actions before tossing the Flash through the wall behind them. He slid on the smooth floor and into a hallway. He stood up slowly and coughed. "Do you think your wife and daughter would want to see you like this?" He asked J'onn who responded by punching the man in the gut and upper cutting him. The Flash hit the halls ceiling before falling back to the ground. J'onn kicked him in the chest, making him slide further back and towards the adjacent wall. Upon impact with the surface, Flash spit up blood. He caressed his aching, broken arm as he slid his back up the wall to stand. "C'mon J'onn." He said. "You're better than this." J'onn wrapped his fingers around the Flash's neck tightly and lifted him off the ground. The martian's face was an obvious expression of anger but it seemed as if he was fighting something inside of himself as well. "I don't know what Darkseid did to you," The Flash said through weak gasps. "But you are too... Strong to give in... Like this."

J'onn let out a cry that sounded like a mixture of pain and anger before ramming the Flash through the wall. But this one lead to the outside fire pits. J'onn still held the hero's neck as he dangled him above the massive drop and firey doom. The speedster glanced down and suddenly regreted pissing J'onn off this much.

The martian stared at the hero for a while. Memories began to flood through his mind of his life on Mars before it was destroyed by Darkseid. It infuriated him to remember how everything that was perfect in his life was swept right from under his feet, leaving him alone to wallow in his own pain in a cell. But then he remembered why he fought Darkseid for so long. He fought for redemption. The inability to save his family when he had the chance still haunts him, even years after their deaths. His family -his memories gave him strengh. Strength to do what was needed to avenge his people.

A tear escaped his eye as he loosened his grip on the Flash's neck.

"Uh, J'onn?" The speedster questioned as he felt himself slipping from the martian's grasp. J'onn's eyes returned back to their usual red color. He seemed to snap back into reality just as the Flash was about to fall. He grabbed the man once more and placed him in the ground.

"Wallace," J'onn spoke. "I am sorry." He looked down at the speedster who was feeling his own heartbeat. "Are you injured?"

Wally gave him a questionable look as if wanting to say: "It's not like I just got thrown through two walls and dangled over a pit of fire by my neck or anything remotely similar to that." Instead he just shook his head.

J'onn looked back into the room the Hellspore was held in. He frowned. "I will help your friends."

Batman was grabbed by the cape and thrown into the Green Lantern and the two dropped to the floor. Their attacker, Kalibak jumped into the air, preparing to land on top of them.

"Move!" Batman tackled Green Lantern out of the way as Kalibak landed on the floor, creating a small crater.

"You puny creatures put up a good fight." He said as he walked towards them. "But you have to admit the better race won this battle. Submit and maybe I will talk my father into keeping you all as pets."

"Kalibak." A voice behind the apokaliptian spoke. Kalibak spun around to see the martian standing behind him.

He smiled. "Ah, martian. Good. I assume the fast one has been dealt with? Take care of these last peices of trash." He commanded.

J'onns face was emotionless. "As you wish." He grabbed Kalibak's shoulder and landed a punch, literally thrusting Kalibak through the wall in front of him. The apokoliptian was out after one punch.

Both Green Lantern and Batman looked up at J'onn who extended his arms to them, offering to help them up. Neither of them took it.

"I mean you no harm." J'onn told them.

"That would have been a nice lifestyle change ten minutes ago." The Lantern crossed his arms.

"Woah, woah." The Flash sped over inbetween them. "He's cool." He stood in front of the martian.

"You sure about that?"

The speedster looked at J'onn. "Positive."

The Lantern hesitated before lowering his ring. "Alright." His head snapped towards the Hellspore and then back to the group. "We need to get rid of that bomb."

Batman approached J'onn. "Do you know how to shut that thing down?"

"There is no way to shut it down." He answered. "It cannot be defused. It will explode somewhere at some point."

"Guys..." The Flash ran towards the computer. "These... Numbers are getting shorter!" The Boomtube generator underneath the Spore began to create a portal to earth!

"I've gotta fly it off world." The Lantern said.

"That thing destroys solar systems." Batman pointed out. "You can't get away that far and live."

"I'm willing to take it as far away as possible and try to shield-."

"Don't be stupid." Batman interrupted. "That won't work and no one needs to die. We just have to think and-." He reached to his belt and grabbed the Boomtube generator. "We need to send it somewhere else. Somewhere where no one can get hurt."

"Where are you going to find a place like that?" Lantern asked.

"I know of a star system that has been devoid of life for many years." J'onn added.

"Can you program the Mother Box to take the Spore there?"

J'onn looked to the drooling Kalibak on te ground. The martian's eyes turned red for a moment as he read Kalibak's mind on how to work the Boomtube. "Now I can." He took the Mother Box from Batman.

"Hurry!" The Flash looked to the timer which he guessed was running down. The portal was finally big enough to encompass the Spore. The alien numbers began to get smaller and smaller until the Spore dropped through!

"No!" Green Lantern flew into the portal, following the Spore. "I'm gonna try to slow it down, just hurry the hell up!"

Batman turned to J'onn who was typing feverishly on the Mother Box. J'onn finally looked up. "I have it."

Batman snatched it from J'onn and ran towards the portal. "Batman!" He heard the Flash cry out but he wasn't going to stop for anything. But he felt something tug on his foot and pull him down to the ground. He turned to see Kalibak holding his leg, a sinister smile plastered onto his face. Batman noticed the red blur speeding towards him. He tossed the Mother Box into the air and the Flash caught it.

"Center button!" Batman yelled before Flash leapt into the portal.

Batman groaned as Kalibak tightened his grip on the man's leg. "I have had enough of you humans! You and your entire race will perish!"

But J'onn grabbed Kalibak's shoulder and yanked him back, causing him to let go of Batman who tended to his leg before looking back to the martian.

"I'll handle this." J'onn told Batman.

Kalibak shook his head as he recovered from his plumet to the ground. "Tell me Kalibak," The apokaliptian looked to see J'onn walking towards him, his red eyes menacingly staring into Kalibak's soul. "Would you like to see my fears? My nightmares? Nightmares you gave me." Flashes of burning hot fire began to flood Kalibak's mind and he soon began to feel as if he were burning alive!

J'onn simply stood feet away from him and watched as Kalibak fell to the ground, quivering.

**-Earth; above Metropolis- **

Steve Trevor fired his assault rifle on a large group of parademons as he lead a small group of civilians from a ravaged apartment to a safe zone. Once the creatures were dead, he looked to them all. "Lets go! Stay close." He kicked the door open and was met with Snapper Carr aiming his weapon at him. When he realized who it was, he lowered his gun and approached him.

"Snapper," Steve greeted. "Did you find the people in that McDonalds?" He asked.

"They were all... Dead by the time I got there."

"Well help me get these people to safety."

"Got it." The two were about to charge on but heard what sounded like thunder. They looked up into the sky to see a large Boomtube opening. "Oh no. Not another one."

"Give me your binoculars." Steve commanded. Snapper handed them to him and Captain Trevor peered at the different pattern of the portal. "Woah, wait." Steve narrowed his eyes. "This one's different."

A large ball of light fell towards the ground. "What the hell?"

"That's not good."

The ball continued to fall but behind it, trailed a green figure.

"Is that-?"

"The Green Lantern?"

The Green Lantern flew downwards and quickly approached the Hellspore. He could feel the intense heat of it as he passed and flew in front of it. "Lets hope this works." He sent all of his remaining will power into his ring and created a large energy shield that collided with the Spore in a blinding array of yellow and green colors. The Lantern struggled to keep the field up as the Spore slowly pushed him down. The ring briefly rang with a 'blink' sound, signifying that it was low on battery. "Come on... Just a litte... Longer."

The Flash held the Mother Box tightly as he free fell towards the earth's surface. He spotted the large yellow Hellspore somewhat paused in midair, a green force field blocking it from moving further. The Flash maneuvered his body so that he moved past the Spore and around it. He readied the Mother Box but noticed Green Lantern's construct faltering. He had to act fast. What else was new?

The Lantern felt the energy in his ring drain and the shield he created started to fade. "Aw, hell." He had one resort left. The last remaining bit of his will power went into causing the shield to explode and push both the Hellspore, the Green Lantern back. The Spore went a few feet backwards before continuing to hurdle to earth!

The Flash grit his teeth as he watched the Lantern fall to the ground. As much as he wanted to save him, he had to save the world first. Flash vibrated his molecules faster and in turn, fell faster as well. Once he was a few yards away from the Spore, he pressed the center button and aimed it at the ball. The large white Boomtube opened in front of it and sucked it inside! Once the entire Spore was consumed by the portal, Flash pressed the center button again, closing the Boomtube.

**-Space Sector 346-**

The large Boomtube opened above a large devoided planet that had a large chunk missing from it. The many planets of the solar system surrounding the planet were in similar condition. No one, nothing inhabited any of the planets which was why the Hellspore was sent there. The Spore touched down on the planet and immediately drilled through until it reached the center, finally detonating and destroying the empty dead space.

**-Earth-**

There was a slight, harmless ripple that crossed passed through Earth, the result of the Spore exploding. It was done. The Boomtube was closed and the Hellspore had detonated. The world was saved. The Flash saved the world. Not alone of course, but still. It was still a pretty fun feeling to have. The man smiled to himself before celebrating in a moment of victory but then noticed: He was falling to his death. "Son of a bitch!" He shouted. He tried to spot the Green Lantern's body but couldn't seem to locate it and assumed he had already fell and that he was next.

But he felt an arm wrap around his torso. He looked up to see the Batman falling with him. "Bats? What are you-?"

"Wait for it." Batman pressed a button on his belt.

"What are you gonna do? Glide me safety?"

"Not exactly."

The duo fell to the ground and had mere feet until they splattered and as Flash closed his eyes tightly, he heard a loud boom. It wasn't another Boomtube. This one sounded more mechanical in nature. He turned his head to see a black and red jet flying towards them! Batman pressed another button on his belt and the top of the jet opened. At the exact moment the jet flew below them, Batman and the Flash fell through the the opened hatch and into the jet.

The Flash stood up quickly, his eyes wide and his heart racing. "I'm alive? I'm alive!" He shouted. He helped Batman up and hugged him. "I love you man. I mean it, and I'm not afraid to admit that."

"You have three seconds to let go of me." Batman told him.

The Flash let him go. "Sorry."

Batman sat in the jet's pilot seat and the Flash sat in the single seat behind that one. Batman turned to him. "Good job." He said.

The Flash smiled before remembering something. "Wait, the Lantern!"

Batman piloted the jet so that it faced towards the core of Metropolis. "There." The two spotted the unconscious Green Lantern being held by J'onn. Batman tapped his com. "Superman come in." He waited. "Wonder Woman? Aquaman?" No response from any of them. "Something's wrong."

"Obviously." The Flash looked down at all the destruction in Metropolis. "We need to help down there."

"No. We're going back in."

"Great." The Flash responded sarcastically.

J'onn nodded as if signifying he knew what they were going to do and flew himself and Green Lantern back upwards to the Boomtube leading to Apokolips, followed by the other two in the jet.

J'onn spoke into Batman and the Flash's heads. _"I sense great pain in the rest of your allies. You need to get to them. I will tend to Green Lantern."_

. . . . .

A blood churning crack sounded from Darkseid's throne room shortly before Superman crashed through a pillar. Darkseid approached the weakened kryptonian and removed the rubble from his body before grabbing him by his cape. Superman was increasingly growing weaker every second the kryptonite knife was inside of his flesh. For the last few minutes, Darkseid has been beating Superman to a pulp, not trying to kill him but put him in so much pain and agony that he wished he were dead.

Darkseid punched Superman in the gut again, causing the Man of Steel to cough up blood. "Kryptonite." The dark god grabbed the hilt of the blade and twisted it. "A pity a simple rock can weaken such a mighty being." Superman's vision started to fade. He closed his eyes. "No, no." Darkseid smiled sinisterly. "No dying yet. That comes later." He heard something of a metal clank behind him and turned his had to see a bloodied Wonder Woman holding Aquaman's trident. She carried it as a warrior but still obviously tired and injured. "Oh, such a valiant effort amazonian." He dropped Superman to the ground.

Wonder Woman shouted before hurling the golden trident at Darkseid who caught it just before it hit him. He laughed. "Don't you realize you've already lost?" He was about to fire the Omega Beams. "A full charge of my Omega Beams will obliterte you on contact. I've been patient with you long enough I think. You should give up and die peacefully."

"Never!" Aquaman punched Darkseid in the face as hard as he could, which wasn't much given his current condition. The ruler slid back and into a wall but phased it off as if it was nothing. The atlantean prepared to fight but quickly collapsed to his knees, making noises that sounded like he was gasping for air.

Darkseid stood over him. "No water on Apokolips I'm afraid." Wonder Woman tried to punch him while he was distracted but he caught her by the neck and squeezed. "I truly admire your persistance. Maybe I'll keep you alive and train you as one of the Furies."

"Like hell." Wonder Woman struggled to break free but his grip was too strong.

"But I can tell that your will is strong. It took weeks to break the kryptonian's will in what should have taken a few hours." He told her. "Maybe I should just kill you. You aren't worth the trouble. Besides," He smiled. "There are more than a few amazons I can chose from."

There was a whistling sound and Darkseid felt a small explosion on his back but like everything else, it didn't phase him. He turned to the source. Batman stood in the entrance of the throne room, scowling at Darkseid. "Put her down. Now." He demanded.

"Ah, the human. Come to tease death, I see."

"I won't ask again." Batman said.

"If you insist." Darkseid tossed Wonder Woman through a wall before returning his attention to Batman. "If you are the last line of earth's defense you must be getting desperate. No matter." He put his hands behind his back. "Your solar system should be reduced to ash by now."

"Your Hellspore has been sent to an uninhabited solar system." Batman told him as he let his cape cover a majority of his upper body.

Darkseid frowned. "How?"

"Your own Mother Box technology. With a little help we were able to reroute it."

"The martian?" Darkseid clenched his fist. "I'll have to skin him alive when this is over."

"I can personally guarantee that you will not get the chance." All Batman had to do was stall for a few more moments.

"How would you do that when you'll be dead?" Darkseid moved quickly towards the Dark Knight, almost too fast for him to follow. Almost. At the last second, Batman dived to the left as Darkseid ran into the wall he stood in front of not a few moments ago. Batman rolled on the ground before looking up to see Darkseid move towards him again and again he dodged. "I can literally do this for ages. How much longer can you keep this up?" Darkseid asked the man.

"However long it takes."

The Flash sped silently towards the smashed pillar that Superman laid next to. He took care not to alarm Darkseid as Batman stalled for him as was the Bats' plan. The Flash took hold of the dagger in Superman's chest and prepared to pull it out.

"Brace yourself big guy." He whispered.

Superman responded by gritting his teeth and squeezing the corner of his cape. The Flash pulled the dagger by its hilt and it slowly began to leave his wound. Once it was fully out, the Flash tossed the knife to the other side of the room. "Please tell me you'll be fine."

"Forget me." Superman struggled to sit up, grunting as he did. "Aquaman needs your help." As much as it pained Superman, he inhaled deeply before unleashing a small burst of his frost breath, creating a block of ice in his hand. He handed it to Flash, picking up quickly, the speedster dashed the Aquaman's side.

"Um..." He looked around the man. "Do you have... Gills or something?"

Aquaman eyed him oddly. "Just... Splash it on me." He told him.

"You know," the Flash rubbed the small block of ice at super speed, melting it into drops of water. "Taken out of context, that'd sound weird."

The drops fell onto the atlantean and was seeped into his skin. It soon became easier for him to breath and he regained most of his strength.

"You alright?" The Flash asked him.

"Fine. We need to help Batman."

"You are a smart one, I'll give you that." Darkseid said as he examined Batman who was breathing heavily. "But I can tell you won't last much longer. For you are just a man. Compared to me, you are an ant. An ant I will crush with a simple twist of my heel. And a lone man cannot hope to defeat the likes of a god like me."

"Good thing he's not alone." The two looked up to see a giant glowing green boot hovering over Darkseid. It dropped like an anchor on top of him. Green Lantern hovered to the ground next to Batman. "How's that for irony?" He smiled.

"About time you woke up." Batman said coldly.

"You're welcome." The Lantern's construct disappeared and the two peered into the crater he made.

"Be careful." Batman warned him.

"He doesn't look so tou-." Before he could finish, a fist shot out of the crater and into the Lantern's chin, launching him into the air. Darkseid rose from the ground, his eyes burning and peering down at Batman. He rose his fist and prepared to strike the Dark Knight down but a red blur took his target away.

The Flash then ran back towards Darkseid and attempted to vibrate his arm through his heart, killing him but the dark god had faster reflexes than he thought. With a simple swatting motion, Darkseid back handed the Flash off of his feet.

Before Flash could fly off towards a wall, J'onn appeared from no where and caught him. "Don't bother with phasing through him. It won't work." He advised.

"That would have been nice to know a few seconds ago."

J'onn's eyes grew bright red again as he stared at Darkseid. "But a mental attack..." He focused on trying to invade Darkseid's mind. J'onn grunted before dropping to his knees, breathing uneasily. "He's... Too inhuman."

"Didn't like what you saw martian?" The Flash and J'onn looked up to see Darkseid standing over them. "I do think I promised you a skinning."

A green bolt of energy hit Darkseid, pushing him back. The Green Lantern created a large cannon and fired multiple green cannon balls at Darkseid. The first few seemed to take him by surprise but the last ones he swatted away like gnats. One last cannon ball hurdled towards Darkseid's face but he caught it and crushed it in his hand. The peices disipitated into green smoke.

The Lantern's eyes widened behind his mask. "He broke my will? Impossible."

"Ah. A Green Lantern." Darkseid looked impressed. "I have not killed one of your kind in ages. It'll be nice to relive old memories." He fired a blast of Omega Beams at him. The Lantern created a large barrier in front of himself and on contact, the Beams destroyed the shield, blasting Green Lantern back. The Flash took the moment to repeatidly punch Darkseid all around his body at lightning fast speeds. After a few seconds, he looked at his hands. The material of his costume around his knuckles were ripped and bloody. Darkseid looked off into the distance until looking back down at the Flash. "I'm sorry, have you begun trying to stop me yet?"

"Last resort attack." The Flash reered back his foot and kicked Darkseid in his crotch. There was no reaction. "Well damn."

Batman ran over to where he last spotted Wonder Woman who was now trying to stand. He put her arm around his shoulders and helped her up. "Are you in a condition to fight?"

"Always." Wonder Woman brushed her hair back out of her face.

The Flash flew past them and hit a wall hard. He dropped to his knees. Batman and Wonder Woman moved to help him up. "We're getting no where like this." Batman said. "We need an attack plan."

"The plan is simple." Wonder Woman frowned as she spotted Darkseid easily handling Green Lantern, Aquaman, and J'onn. "Attack." She ran towards him.

"Fools!" Darkseid grabbed Aquaman by the neck before slamming him to the ground. "You will not win!" He grabbed J'onn and tossed him into the air where he hit Green Lantern. "I am a god, I am immortal. You all are not strong enough to-."

"Shut," Wonder Woman flew into the air just as Darkseid was turning her direction and ran her fist square into Darkseid's face. "Up!" Darkseid flew through several of the pillars holding up his throne room before slamming into a wall.

He moved the rubble off of him and Darkseid stood. "By far one of the strongest attacks from your kind I've recieved all day." He wiped a small amount of blood from his chin and smiled. "Good. Not good enough."

Batman stepped from behind one of the pillars Darkseid hadn't crashed into, holding his explosive gel container. He pressed the detonation button and the remaining pillars around Darkseid broke apart, causing the ceiling above Darkseid to cave in and fall on top of him.

Aquaman approached Batman. "Like that'll stop him."

"You have a better idea?"

"Maybe we could-." There was a rumble. Aquaman and Batman backed up. "Have you found a weakness yet?"

"Working on it."

Another rumble.

"Work faster."

Two red beams shot out of the ruins of the ceiling and curved quickly towards both Batman and Aquaman! But the Flash ran in front them, becoming the target of the Omega Beams.

"I got this." The Flash looked behind him as he ran, the beams were gaining. He sped up, ignoring how huch it hurt him to move in his current condition. In less than two seconds, the Flash had run around the entire throne room ten times with the Omega Beams close behind. He finally spotted an oppurtunity in the form of a large peice of the ceiling resting on another smaller peice, almost like a see-saw. Once he got close enough to it, the Flash jumped on one end of the rock, causing the other side to lift up. The Flash ducked as the Omega Beams hit the raised end of the rock, causing it to explode! The speedster was flung into the air and landed on his broken arm, forcing more pain. He grunted hard.

Darkseid rose from the rubble and looked to where the Flash had landed. "Ah. No mortal has ever mislead a full charge of my Omega Beams." He prepared to fire another burst. "Do you think you will be so lucky again?"

A batarang hit Darkseid's face and on contact it released a foamy substance that covered the ruler's head. However within seconds, he melted the foam off. "Getting desperate Batman?"

"You haven't begun to see us get desperate monster!" Aquaman said as he smacked Darkseid against the head with his trident. "You wish to destroy the earth and for what? To feed your ego?" He hit him again. "Well I guarantee you that as long as one of us still draws breath," He rose the trident above his head, preparing to impale him. "The earth is protected." Just as he brought it down, Darkseid uppercutted the atlantean, causing him to slam into what remained of the ceiling and fall back down.

J'onn transformed into a type of dragon and circled Darkseid before contricting around him and squeezing with all of his might. He felt Darkseid struggle against him but to no avail. J'onn spotted Wonder Woman running towards them and whipped his body back in to place, causing Darkseid to spin around. Wonder Woman landed a kick to Darkseid's gut before connecting her fist with his jaw and a series of other devestatiing blows to his body.

"One side!" The Green Lantern created two large green fists he used to pelt Darkseid until launching him into the air. Green Lantern flew up with him and created a drill over his arm and brought it down on top of the dark god, forcing him back towards the ground.

Darkseid got to his feet quckly, seething with anger. "I will kill you all!"

Batman came up behnd Aquaman and the Flash. "Flash, create a vortex. Aquaman, be ready to hit him."

The scarlet speedster circled Darkseid, going just fast enough to lift him several feet into the air. Darkseid tried to fire multiple short-term Omega Beams at the Flash but none of them hit him. Aquaman jumped from the destroyed staircase of the room and punched Darkseid in the face with as much force he could muster which appeared to be enough to launch him back towards the ground.

The six heroes all looked at Darkseid as he tried to stand. Never before had he been this furious. And never had a single planet give him this much trouble.

"Submit." Wonder Woman suggested.

Batman spotted him reach to his belt for something. He narrowed his eyes before they widened again. "Stop him!" He jumped towards Darkseid. "He has a Mother Box!"

Darkseid smiled as he back handed Batman back towards the heroes. He pointed the Mother Box into an open space and activated a Boomtube before flying through and closing it.

"Where did he go?" Green Lantern asked.

"Where do you think?" Batman stood up. "Earth. Flash, do you still have the Mother Box?"

Flash handed the device to Batman. Batman browsed through the selected solar systems until he got to theirs. He pressed the center button, opening a Boomtube back. "Go back to earth, try to contain Darkseid, limit caualties as much as possible."

"What are you going to do?" She asked him.

He walked past them. "Get Superman."

The others didn't argue. Instead they ran through the portal back to earth. Batman walked towards Superman who rested against a wall. Batman frowned.

"Get up. Darkseid's on earth and we need to stop him." Batman told him.

"I... I can't the kryptonite being inside for that long..." He looked pained. "I'm too weak to do anything especially against Darkseid. He's too strong. Go on without me."

Batman kneeled to look at him. "I don't have time for your little pity party. You are one of the strongest people on earth, if not the strongest. Earth needs you and you're just going to sit back while Darkseid destroys them?"

Superman looked up at him before sliding upwards on the wall, attempting to stand. Batman was right. He had to get up. He had to fight. Despite everything that happened to him over the past few weeks, he still had a duty. A responsibility.

"We need you. We need Superman."

The Man of Steel stood up straight. His wound was bleeding heavily but he could feel it starting to heal. Healing slowly, but healing nonetheless. "Open the damn Boomtube."

**A/N:  
The final battle with Darkseid is about to begin and the first volume of FFDCU: Justice League is coming to a close and I can't wait to start on the next few volumes. I've got tons of plans for the League and their adventures.**

**Anyway, I want to thank you all for reading and wish you all a Happy New Years!**


End file.
